


Конец всем иллюзиям, Питер

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, News Media, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Social Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: События разворачиваются с момента раскрытия личности Человека-Паука миру, включают в себя приключения Питера Паркера и его друзей, а также в небольшой степени фиксит Эндгейма (надо же все-таки ЕГО вернуть...;))





	1. Антигерой

Шок — вот первая реакция Питера Паркера на сенсационный выпуск новостей, в котором продемонстрировали предсмертную запись с Мистерио, назвавшим настоящее имя Человека-Паука всему миру, а заодно и выставившим его злодеем-убийцей. Питер никогда не думал, что увидит своё фото на небоскрёбе, и в первые секунды после мог лишь сидеть на фонаре, схватившись за голову.

— Да что за!..

Мир размазался, как в замедленной съёмке, звуки города слились в пронзительный писк, но так, что на их фоне оглушительно громко стучало сердце. Питер глянул вниз, где в толпе людей с мобильниками стояла ЭмДжей и потрясённо смотрела на него в упор. На какую-то ужасную секунду ему показалось, что она тоже поверила в эту ложь, но потом она поозиралась по сторонам и торопливо замахала рукой, шепча одними губами: «Питер, уходи отсюда скорее!»

Издалека донёсся гул приближающегося вертолёта, и Питер сорвался с места под вопли прохожих: «Это он! Все видели? Это он! Паук-убийца!..»

Паника гнала Питера всё сильнее и дальше, прочь от зевак и машин, к окраине Нью-Йорка, где никто точно не будет искать. В голове звучали фразы из фэйковой записи о «дронах-убийцах — творениях Старка» («Он не только меня, он и Тони очернил!»), а также ода во славу истинного героя — Мистерио. В кармане, не переставая, вибрировал мобильный телефон, но Питер не рисковал доставать его на лету, по большей части иррационально опасаясь того, что увидит или услышит.

Постепенно людей и машин внизу стало меньше, заброшенных или строящихся зданий — больше, и Питер, выпустив последний заряд паутины, спикировал на бетонную крышу одного из них. Сердце по-прежнему колотилось в груди, но восприятие звуков практически пришло в норму. Очередной звонок сорвался, когда Питер достал из кармана мобильник и уставился в экран, на цифру «16 пропущенных вызовов», и открыл последнее входящее сообщение от Нэда Лидса:

«Чувак, не пугай нас так! Я же твой навигатор, мы что-нибудь придумаем».

И сразу выдохнул с облегчением: «Спасибо, Нэд», быстро проматывая предыдущие СМС от него же с общим смыслом «ЭмДжей и Бетти здесь, мы волнуемся, Питер, что за чушь он там нёс, мы верим тебе». 

В списке непринятых вызовов обнаружилось по пять звонков с номеров Мэй и Хэппи. От выбора между ними Питера спас очередной входящий вызов от тёти.

— Мэй?

— Ох, Питер, слава богу, дозвонились!

— Это он? — послышался на заднем плане голос Хэппи. — Он в порядке?

— Питер, Питер, ты как?

— В норме, — севшим голосом ответил Питер. — То есть, не совсем в норме, конечно, но...

— Ох, милый, — заботливо выдохнула Мэй. — Мы не знаем, что это там была за нелепость, но ты можешь рассчитывать на нас с Хэппи, мы всегда на твоей стороне.

— Забрать тебя, Питер? — вмешался Хэппи. — Я бы мог привезти тебя домой и... Хотя нет, домой пока не получится.

— А что случилось? — не понял Питер.

— Репортёры. Они быстро пробили твой адрес, так что теперь здесь полно журналистов.

— О, да, — подтвердила Мэй. — Оцепили всё здание, перегородили выход. Хорошо, что мы высоко живём, а то будь мы на первом этаже...

На несколько секунд Питер представил толпу репортёров, насколько это может быть раздражающе, а ещё — просто опасно, ведь затеряться в толпе...

Он перебил тётю.

— Так, Мэй, дай-ка мне Хэппи!

— Э-э... хорошо.

После небольшой заминки телефон, в самом деле, взял Хэппи, его голос зазвучал близко и по-деловому четко.

— Слушаю тебя, Питер.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что моя тётя в надёжных руках, и что мы теперь близкие люди?

— Да, Питер.

— Не оставляй её, Хэппи. Вообще не оставляй и не отходи. Кто бы там ни сделал эту подделку, за ней стоят опасные люди. Возможно, даже похлеще Бэка, поэтому я прошу тебя: постоянно будь с Мэй! Глава службы безопасности должен уметь защищать, правда? У тебя на работе не будет проблем?

— Нет, я взял отпуск, всё в порядке, — успокаивающе проговорил Хэппи. — Так что и днём, и ночью я теперь буду с Мэй.

«И ночью?!» — мысленно повторил Питер.

— Кажется, я услышал немного больше, чем хотел. 

— Да я в смысле...

— Не хочу знать! Не хочу. Не сейчас, — торопливо открестился Питер. — В общем, держитесь.

— А ты чем займёшься?

— Подумаю, кому это могло быть выгодно, и найду их. ЭДИТ по-прежнему у меня, так что я справлюсь, Хэппи. 

— Уверен?

— Да, да я... Уверен.

— А то тебя уже начала разыскивать полиция по обвинению в убийстве. Они тоже подъехали к дому.

Питер замер.

— Меня... полиция?

— Ну да, Бэк же тебя обвинил. Так что… что бы ты там ни планировал, тебе точно нельзя светиться на улицах Нью-Йорка. Может, пересидишь у друзей?

Питер в растерянности убрал телефон от уха и посмотрел на экран. Новое входящее сообщение от Нэда гласило: «Питер, к нам приехала полиция! Мы, конечно, сказали, что ничего не знаем, но они ищут тебя! Как ты, друг?» Питер ответил коротким: «Я норм», — и снова прижал телефон к уху.

— Слишком поздно, Хэппи, полиция уже в доме Нэда.

— Так-так-так, сейчас сообразим...

— Да не надо, я справлюсь! Первый раз, что ли? — деланно бодрым голосом сообщил Питер, внутренне обмирая от ужаса и осознания глубины той ямы, в которую угодил. Тётя поддерживает, но к ней нельзя. У Хэппи полно ресурсов, он отличный напарник, но ему надо быть рядом с Мэй — мало ли что. Друзья и девушка всё поняли правильно, но у них дежурит полиция, то есть встретиться никак... Наконец, весь мир теперь верит в Паука-убийцу, знает в лицо его самого и то, где он живёт!

— Ты точно в порядке, Питер? — идеально выбрав момент, встревоженным голосом осведомился Хэппи, и Питер, не выдержав, шмыгнул носом. 

— Нет. Нет, Хэппи, я не в порядке. Откуда возьмётся «в порядке», когда всё вот так? Я представить не мог, что Бэк успеет сделать эту запись, вот так подставит меня и всех вас! — Питер несколько раз судорожно вздохнул и стиснул зубы, чтобы не сорваться снова, как уже было в самолёте над полем тюльпанов. Он знал, что Хэппи терпеливо выслушает его и в этот раз, найдёт нужные слова, но вешать на него очередную проблему не хотел.

— Знаешь, что, Питер, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил Хэппи. — Стой на месте, никуда не уходи, мне нужно сделать один звонок. Дождись меня, ладно?

— Ладно.

— Обещаешь? Это очень важно.

— Да, обещаю, Хэппи. Я никуда не ухожу.

— Отлично.

Связь оборвалась. Питер сжал в руке телефон и перевёл взгляд на город, для которого за пару минут превратился из Дружелюбного соседа в Паука-убийцу. Потом надел очки.

— Приветствую, Питер, — поздоровался с ним искусственный интеллект. — Чем могу помочь?

— Собери все данные о той записи с моим разоблачением, что сегодня показали по телеку. Откуда она, как попала на телевидение, что там за скандальный ресурс. Всё, в общем.

— Инициирую сбор данных.

— Супер.

В ожидании результата Питер снял очки и прошёлся по крыше. 

«Не жалеть. Только не жалеть себя и пытаться всё исправить. Тони бы хотел, чтобы я всё исправил. Чтобы всех нашёл...»

В памяти всплыла фраза от одной из иллюзий Мистерио: «Будь ты настоящим героем, может, Тони остался бы жив?» — и Питер, зажмурившись, крепко зажал ладонью рот, думая лишь об одном: «Я ни к чему не готов».

От очередного срыва его удержал завибрировавший телефон. На экране высветилось «Номер не определён», и Питер машинально, по привычке сбросил вызов и лишь потом сообразил:

— Стоп, а может, Ник Фьюри — как раз тот, кто сейчас мне нужен? — телефон снова завибрировал. — Да, алло? — едва бросив взгляд на экран, нетерпеливо протараторил Питер.

— Привет, Паучок, — отозвался аппарат таким знакомым, чуточку хрипловатым голосом, отчего у Питера подкосились колени, он рухнул на крышу. — Пит, не падай в обморок, у нас нет на это времени.

— М-мистер Старк? — заикаясь, выговорил Питер, даже не чувствуя, как по щекам потекли слёзы. — Это правда вы?

— Я, хотя другим об этом знать необязательно. Выше нос, малыш! Сейчас тебя заберёт знакомый нам колдун. Приведёт ко мне, там и поговорим. Идёт?

— И-идёт.

Вызов закончился. Питер медленно опустил руку с мобильником, ошарашенно глядя на него. Положил телефон с очками на крышу и закрыл лицо руками, рыдая в голос. Слишком много. Слишком много навалилось всего за такой короткий промежуток времени, когда не отболели ещё все раны, полученные в Европе, а вот уже разоблачение перед всем миром, большая ложь и этот звонок.

Всхлипывая и давясь слезами, он лишь краем глаза заметил несколько упавших на крышу жёлтых искр, а потом почувствовал твердую руку на плечах и уткнулся лбом уже в бархатное красное плечо.

— П-простите, доктор.

— Ничего, Питер. Я понимаю, — терпеливо ответил Стивен Стрэндж.

— Я... Я просто... Это правда — то, что я г-говорил с м-мистером...

— Тони решил, что обязан сам тебя подбодрить, не дожидаясь, пока я приведу к нему. Кажется, получилось ровно обратное.

— Нет, нет... — Питер вытер рукавом нос. — Нет, вы не подумайте, что я... Я рад. Очень. Просто это не... не иллюзия, сэр? — он взглянул Стивену в невозмутимое лицо. — Не иллюзия? Тони, он...

— Тони Старк жив, Питер. Пока Камни Бесконечности были у нас, Тони удалось спасти, но он ещё очень плох.

Питер в ужасе застыл.

— Мистер Старк умирает?

— Уже нет.

— Слава богу!..

— Хотя до выздоровления очень далеко. По этой причине он не смог помочь тебе в Европе, в то время как мы с Вонгом спасали его и тоже не смогли к тебе прийти.

— Да это ерунда, доктор Стрэндж! — отстранившись, замахал руками Питер, от облегчения даже перестав реветь. — Со мной там Хэппи был. И мы справились, — широко улыбнулся он, потом нахмурился. — Постойте... «Мне надо сделать один важный звонок»... Выходит, Хэппи всё это время знал? Про мистера Старка?

— Ему было запрещено сообщать тебе, — спокойно подтвердил Стивен. — Хотя он много раз звонил Тони, возмущался, а пять минут назад и вовсе выставил ультиматум, чтобы Тони рассказал тебе всё. Кажется, там что-то было про «усталость от лжи» и «близких людей»...

Питер невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя тепло в груди.

— Да, Хэппи мог... — затем взглянул на промокшее бархатное плечо и чуточку шевелящийся воротник. — Ох, прости, пожалуйста, я тебя соплями замазал. Хочешь, отнесу в химчистку? Мне, конечно, нельзя появляться в городе, но если тайком...

— Питер, всё в порядке, — перебил его Стивен. — Плащ левитации не в обиде.

— Плащ левитации? — восхищённо переспросил Питер.

Пошевелив воротником, Плащ протянул правую полу.

— О, рад знакомству, — Питер с энтузиазмом её пожал. — В смысле, мы уже были знакомы, но теперь нас представили... как это сказать... официально. Вот.

— Представили. А теперь идём к Тони.

Стивен резко поднялся.

— Что, прям сейчас? — вырвалось у Питера. Он тоже встал с бетона, чувствуя себя немного нервно. — В смысле, к нему точно можно? Вы же сказали, что он вроде как не очень хорошо себя чувствует, хоть и не умирает, и что...

— У него крайне ограничен круг посетителей, Питер, но тебе к нему можно. Его сознание, в отличие от тела, не пострадало.

— О. Это... хорошо, очень хорошо, совсем... невероятно... хорошо... — забормотал сильно напрягшийся Питер, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Стивена. После и вовсе замолчал и застыл, когда рядом возник искрящийся портал с роскошной старинной лестницей за ним.

Так они и стояли молча со Стивеном с полминуты, уставившись в портал, пока Питер не сделал глубокий вдох и не повернул голову к невозмутимому Стивену Стрэнджу.

— Доктор Стрэндж, я так налажал, — признался он тихо.

— Мы знаем, Питер.

— Как думаете, мистеру Старку хватит сил открутить мне голову? Просто если не хватит, я могу и попозже зайти, и вообще...

Уголки губ Стивена дрогнули в намёке на улыбку, пусть и сам он не сдвинулся с места. Зато дернулся Плащ — дотянулся до Питера полой и ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Ты... спасибо. Тебе, — Питер благодарно потёрся о него щекой.

— Иди уже, Питер.

— Иду, — сглотнул он и первым шагнул в портал.


	2. Место чудесам

Дом, в который Стивен Стрэндж забрал Питера, выглядел в меру таинственно и совершенно роскошно. Блестел натёртый паркет, тускло отсвечивали большие вазы на постаментах, слышалось тиканье старинных часов. Ступив в него, Питер повертел головой, осматриваясь, и задержал взгляд на Стивене.

— По лестнице на следующий этаж, там налево по коридору. Последняя дверь.

— Понял, доктор.

Откладывать всё и дальше было глупо, поэтому Питер отправился по указанному маршруту, почти не чувствуя ног. Потратив столько дней на то, чтобы смириться со смертью Тони, он теперь с трудом верил в возможность его возвращения, несмотря на услышанный по телефону голос. Слишком много в его жизни оказалось лжи и иллюзий, слишком часто он обманывался все последние дни. 

Рассовав по карманам очки, мобильник и паучью маску, вскоре Питер оставил позади парадную лестницу, мельком взглянул на развешанные по стенам картины. Он слышал шаги Стивена за спиной, но гораздо реже своих, а потом и вовсе приблизился к последней двери в тишине и надавил на ручку.

У противоположной стены в просторной полутёмной комнате стояла огромная кровать. На ней, прикрытый одеялом до пояса, полулежал Тони Старк, на всю правую половину перевязанный и облепленный бинтами и пластырями, подключённый к капельнице и кардиомонитору. По соседству с монитором на резном столике высилась сложная конструкция из кристаллов и мудрёных артефактов, от которой тянулись светящиеся синие и оранжевые нити к правой руке, половине туловища и лицу Тони. Здоровой левой рукой он держал старкофон, но отложил его, повернув голову на шум.

— А, Паучок!

— Да, я, — кивнул Питер и нервно сглотнул, застряв в дверях. Он отчаянно боролся с желанием надеть очки с ЭДИТ и спросить: это реальность или нет, и даже дернулся к карману рукой, сжал их сквозь ткань.

Тем временем Тони, проследив за взглядом Питера, на секунду прищурился и одобрительно кивнул.

— Учишься. Ладно, проверяй.

Подошедший Стивен молча обогнул Питера и сел в одно из кресел слева от кровати. Питер же достал очки с ЭДИТ и надел.

— Приветствую, Питер.

— ЭДИТ, мистер Старк — он реален? Я вижу именно его?

— Этот мистер Старк не иллюзия, Питер.

— Отлично. Тогда просканируй-ка мне его состояние, что ты можешь о нём сказать?

На внутренних стёклах очков засветились голограммы и столбики данных. Питер заметил, как Тони окончательно отложил на тумбочку старкофон, переглянулся с доктором, и они оба заинтересованно уставились на него. 

— Я сейчас их верну, сэр, — на всякий случай пообещал Питер. — Мне нужно кое-что узнать.

— Предлагаешь забрать подарок, которым ты едва научился пользоваться? — уточнил Тони. — Плоховато ты меня знаешь, малыш. Твоя демонстрация меня уже впечатлила.

— Но я вовсе не хотел вас впечатлить, сэр, я...

— Сканирование завершено, — перебила его ЭДИТ.

— О. Давай результат, — сосредоточился Питер, опустив голову и старательно не глядя в сторону Тони. 

— Состояние мистера Старка тяжёлое. Мой анализ данных показывает, что у мистера Старка имеются обширные внутренние повреждения, регенерация которых длится не более трёх дней. 

— ЭДИТ, но ему становится лучше?

— На данный момент его состояние стабилизировано, Питер. Специальной системой земного и внеземного происхождения, — Питер мельком взглянул на конструкцию у кровати и кивнул. — Тем не менее, для выздоровления понадобятся более эффективные средства, чем те, что поддерживают жизнь сейчас.

— Ясно. Спасибо, ЭДИТ.

— Рада быть полезной.

Питер снял очки и сжал их в руке, испытав острое чувство вины. Человек в тяжёлом состоянии, на какой-то полуземной-полумагической системе, а тут он — шестнадцатилетний пацан — с новой партией косяков и проблем.

— Мистер Старк, я так облажался, — проговорил он, качая головой и обращаясь по большей части к своим ступням. — Трудно даже сказать, насколько я перед вами виноват.

— Да, лажаешь ты эпично, только вот, Пит?

— М-м? — Питер исподлобья глянул на Тони.

— Я не смогу надрать тебе уши, если ты так и будешь там стоять.

Питер на секунду приоткрыл рот.

— Ох...

И решительно двинулся к Тони, бормоча на ходу:

— Да, мистер Старк, вы совершенно правы, сэр... — подойдя справа от кровати, он уселся на тонкий ковёр, положил на матрац руки и устроил голову на них. — Вот моя голова, вот уши, они в вашем полном распоряжении, сэр. Так ведь удобно?

— Удобно, — хмыкнул Тони и опустил здоровую руку Питеру на голову.

Питер зажмурился. Несколько секунд он пытался задавить мысленный вопль: «А-а-а! Это же мистер Старк! Он и правда здесь, он живой!» — чувствуя, как тёплые пальцы перебирают взъерошенные после паучьей маски кудри и гладят по затылку. Потом услышал тихое: «Ребёнок», — и чуток поломался, став раз за разом повторять себе: «Только не реветь!»

— Тони, он сейчас снова начнёт рыдать, — чутко уловив его состояние, вдруг предупредил Стивен.

— С чего бы нашему Паучку рыдать? — мягким, негромким голосом полюбопытствовал Тони. — Я же живой.

— Вот именно с этого. Мы оба знаем, сколь многое свалилось на него.

Пальцы Тони замерли. Совершенно не готовый в эту конкретную минуту ничего обсуждать Питер тихо попросил:

— Сэр, а можно?..

И окончательно обмяк, тихо млея под тёплой рукой.

— Я задолжал тебе извинения, Пит, — неожиданно для Питера заявил Тони.

— Вы-то за что?

— За то, что не сказал о себе раньше. Док с напарником вернули меня из небытия, когда ты уже покинул Венецию. Я собирался забрать тебя из Голландии вместе с Хэппи, но мой вредный доктор заявил...

Тони выдержал паузу, передавая слово.

— Тони, в твоём состоянии это точно тебя убьёт, — устало произнёс Стивен.

— Именно! Не то чтобы меня всерьёз это остановило, но док навесил на комнату хитроумную защиту и подговорил Вонга не помогать мне. Впрочем, ты и сам справился. И док уже собрался погрузить меня для лечения в магическую кому денька на три. Но мы посмотрели с ним новости, и затем позвонил Хэппи.

— Это он попросил вас забрать меня, сэр? — спросил Питер, достаточно расслабившись, чтобы повернуть голову вправо и посмотреть Тони в лицо.

— Попросил? Ха! Он шантажировал и угрожал. Впервые за двадцать пять лет на меня наорал мой начальник службы безопасности. Скажи честно, Пит, чем ты его купил?

— Ну... м-м... видимо, это из-за того, что он встречается с моей тётей, — пожал плечами Питер.

— Да, тут у Хэппи хороший вкус. Я б и сам приударил за твоей пресимпатичной тётушкой, не будь у меня жены и дочки. Так что там у Хэппи с Мэй? — заговорщически понизил голос Тони. — Рассказывай, мне надо что-то для шантажа. 

Ирония и нетерпение — страшная штука. Уже открыв рот для ответа, Питер внезапно сообразил, что столкнулся с этической дилеммой: с одной стороны Тони Старк, наставник и очень важный человек, с другой — Хэппи Хоган, близкий человек для тёти Мэй, да и для самого Питера (после европейских приключений и работы в тандеме уж точно).

Так что рот Питер закрыл, зачем-то взглянул на невозмутимого Стивена и неопределённо повёл плечами.

— Да нечего особо рассказывать, сэр.

— Я думал, мы друзья, Паучок, — надавил Тони. 

— Друзья, конечно, — не купился на это Питер и состроил максимально честные глаза. — Но мне и правда нечего вам рассказать, мистер Старк. Я имею в виду, Хэппи с Мэй встречаются без меня, так? И я понятия не имею, что там у них происходит!

— Ни малейшего? — явно не поверив ни единому слову, уточнил Тони.

— Нет, — Питер постарался добавить ещё убедительности в голос. 

В комнате стало очень тихо. Лишь тикали вездесущие часы, Стивен Стрэндж неторопливо пил неведомо откуда взявшийся чай из пиалы (ещё парочку таких же на тумбочке Питер пока так и не заметил). Тони, опустив левую руку на матрац и чуть склонив голову набок, разглядывал Питера как неведомую зверушку, в то время как сам Питер очень старался удержать честное выражение лица и пореже моргать. Он где-то читал, что именно частое моргание выдаёт лжеца.

Затем Тони покосился на Стивена.

— Что скажешь, док? Похоже, тут всё серьёзно.

— Мальчишка защищает любовный интерес своей тётушки. Разумеется, тут всё серьёзно.

— Я всего лишь не хочу об этом думать, — попытался оправдаться Питер. — Вот честно! Что они там делают? Зачем? Меня это не волнует. Я поговорил с ними обоими сегодня, и они сами не знают, что там у них.

— Поговорил сегодня, — уцепился за фразу Тони. — Уже что-то. Пеппер удивлялась, что Хэппи взял отпуск. Впервые за столько лет работы в СтаркИнд попросил сразу все дни. Тебе что-нибудь об этом известно, Пит?

— Да, он это сделал, чтобы присмотреть за моей тётей. Я его попросил. Я подумал, что теперь, когда моя личность стала известна, это практически нарисовало на Мэй мишень, поэтому Хэппи согласился её защищать.

— Что плавно подводит нас к сегодняшним новостям. 

— Ну да.

Питер выпрямился, оперевшись на кровать лишь левым локтем. Вставать с пола ему пока не хотелось — здесь не было сквозняков, да и расположиться можно было с комфортом: достаточно близко к снова живому Тони Старку и достаточно далеко, чтобы не нависать над ним. Питер помнил собственный дискомфорт, когда Мэй садилась сбоку на край кровати, своё неконтролируемое желание тут же подняться и хотя бы оказаться с ней на одном уровне. В случае же с Тони выпрямиться сильнее тот физически не мог из-за состояния здоровья и сложной системы жизнеобеспечения, поэтому Питер вытянул ноги, покосился на Стивена — тот кивком указал на тумбочку с исходящими паром пиалами, и послушно взял одну из них. Тони, отстав лишь на пару секунд, забрал вторую.

Сделав глоток сладковатого травяного чая, Питер глубоко вздохнул.

— В общем, я не собирался убивать Бэка. Я не стрелял в него — его задело каким-то из дронов. И я точно не отдавал приказ ЭДИТ уничтожить гражданских, это ложь.

— Мы следили за тобой в рамках одного из протоколов Тони, Питер, — сообщил Стивен. — Поэтому мы оба знаем, что именно ты делал и что нет.

— Следили… всё время?

— Да, твои попытки свидания засекли тоже, — подтвердил Тони. — Боевая у тебя подружка, Паучок. Прибежала на выручку. Почти как моя Пеппер в финальной битве.

Питер нервно хохотнул.

— Скажете тоже! У вашей жены был потрясный костюм, мистер Старк. Она несколько раз там ловила и прикрывала меня, и я… Черт, я же её толком не поблагодарил!

— Ещё успеешь, они с Морган часто навещают меня.

— Круто, — широко улыбнулся Питер.

— Насчёт костюма не так однозначно, Пит. Я не исключаю, что те, кто останутся на твоей стороне после сегодняшнего, в итоге получат… назовём это средствами защиты твоего производства. 

Питер округлил глаза.

— Моего?!

— Ну да. Другое дело, что твои собственные идеи пока нуждаются в доработке. Взять, к примеру, эту твою модель, — Тони кивком указал на надетый на Питера костюм. — Что за экономия на резервуарах с паутиной? Они главное твоё оружие, но исчерпали ресурс ещё до конца боя.

— Да, и я увеличил их объем на пятнадцать процентов, — согласился Питер. — Когда уже здесь приводил в порядок свой костюм.

— Мало, надо минимум на сорок. 

— Понял. У меня есть ещё пара задумок для костюма, сэр, и если я захочу посоветоваться с вами…

— В любое время, — сходу уловил его мысль Тони. — Когда я не буду в отключке стараниями нашего колдуна. 

— Понял. Насчёт самой записи: я уже дал задание ЭДИТ собрать всё, что известно о ней. Я пока не совсем понимаю, что теперь со всем этим будет, но…

— А тут нечего понимать, Паучок. Мир расколется на тех, кто считает тебя и героем и кто — злодеем. Одни станут защищать, другие — припомнят всё.

— Ясно. И… может, дадите мне какой-нибудь совет? 

— Совет?

— Да. Я не жду, что вы будете решать мои проблемы, сэр. Тем более вы в таком жутком состоянии, вас вон собирается засунуть в кому доктор Стрэндж!

— Собираюсь, — негромко подтвердил Стивен.

— Ну вот. И я осознаю, что раз вы посвятили меня в Мстители, я должен сам решать, а не создавать проблемы! Я… я очень благодарен судьбе и доктору Стрэнджу за то, что вы оказались живы, мистер Старк. За ваши очки, за поддержку от Хэппи и возможность сделать новый костюм. Для меня это очень важно, правда, и я постараюсь не подвести снова и…

— Прекращай, — нетерпеливо попросил Тони.

— Да, точно. В общем, если вы оставите мне ЭДИТ, я со всем разберусь. Пока не знаю, как именно, но я найду тех, кто это устроил, ну и… буду действовать по обстоятельствам, мистер Старк.

В комнате снова надолго стало тихо, но только в этот раз на лицах Тони и Стивена вместо снисходительности Питер явственно видел уважение, словно в кои-то веки он этих двух крутых, странных и очень сложных взрослых удивил. От этого ему захотелось расправить плечи и чуточку задрать нос.

Тони со Стивеном обменялись взглядами, и Тони кивнул.

— Принято, Мститель. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Питер.

— Насчёт совета, Пит. Сначала думай, потом действуй. Собери всю доступную информацию. Не полагайся только на ЭДИТ, у тебя есть ещё КАРЕН, и вот она, в отличие от известной отделу разработок СтаркИнд ЭДИТ, не ограниченная базами данных и спутниками система дополненной реальности. КАРЕН — полноценный ИскИн. 

— Да-да-да, точно! Ещё же КАРЕН! Но она осталась в том моём костюме и…

— ПЯТНИЦА, выведи КАРЕН в телефон Питера, — распорядился Тони.

Его старкофон вспыхнул.

— Сделано, босс, — отчиталась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Круто, — выдохнул Питер. — Спасибо.

— Пользуйся. Как составишь план, можешь обсудить его или отдельные пункты со мной. 

— Да, я… спрошу. Возможно. Я не буду отвлекать вас без нужды, потому что вам надо поправляться, мистер Старк.

— Мне…

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь, Питер, — не дав Тони возразить, вмешался Стивен. — Мастера мистических искусств имеют дело с угрозами на более тонком уровне, однако тебе следует помнить, что в этом здании ты можешь рассчитывать и на меня. 

— Это… вообще замечательно, сэр, — слегка удивился Питер. — Я только посмотрю, где находится это самое здание, когда буду уходить и…

— Бликер-стрит 177А, — сообщил Стивен. — И куда ты собрался уходить?

— Ну, честно говоря, пока не решил. Спрячусь где-нибудь на окраине в одном из заброшенных домов, чтоб меня не достала полиция, пока я не разберусь со всем.

— Нет необходимости. В этом здании полно свободных комнат, и в одну из них мы временно поселим тебя.

— Серьёзно? Вы… Спасибо, доктор Стрэндж!

— Благодари Тони и Хэппи: они убедили меня, хотя это здание небезопасно для обычных людей.

— Я не доставлю вам проблем, сэр, — пообещал Питер. — Не буду никуда ходить и ничего тут трогать. Честно.

— Это в твоих же интересах, — пожал плечами Стивен. — И если ты всё обсудил с Тони, я готов показать тебе твою комнату.

Питер посмотрел на Тони, не зная, что и сказать. Хотелось всего и сразу: и заняться уже делом, получить отчет от ЭДИТ, найти авторов записи, начать разгребать то, во что так масштабно влип… И остаться здесь, в уютной спальне, рядом с живым Тони Старком, чувствуя себя мальчишкой, получившим внеплановое летнее Рождество.

Его отвлек завибрировавший мобильник, и Питер быстро взглянул на экран.

«Ну что, встретился со Старком, милый?» — гласило СМС от Мэй.

— Похоже, тётя Мэй уже в курсе о вас, сэр, — сказал Питер Тони. — Видимо, Хэппи звонил вам при ней. Вы от всех скрываетесь? 

— Я пока не собираюсь посвящать мир в то, что остался в живых, Паучок, — подтвердил Тони. — Поэтому ограничь свою радость узким кругом посвящённых.

— Мне что, можно сказать о вас кому-то ещё? — удивился Питер.

Тони хмыкнул.

— У тебя на редкость наблюдательные друзья. Условимся так: хочешь кому-то обо мне сказать — спроси. Мобильник под рукой, КАРЕН свяжется со мной в любой момент. Идёт?

— Да! — Питер тряхнул головой и всё-таки поднялся с пола. — Не буду больше вас утомлять, сэр. К тому же доктор намекнул, что мне пора.

— Да, пора, — подтвердил Стивен, встав с кресла.

— Поправляйтесь, мистер Старк.

— Держи нос по ветру, Пит. 

Бросив последний взгляд на Тони, Питер вышел из комнаты, на ходу набирая для Мэй СМС: «Да, всё хорошо. Я пока поживу здесь, у него». Потом начал отвечать Нэду и ЭмДжей, чтобы успокоить ещё и их, не особо глядя себе под ноги, особенно, когда Стивен положил руку на плечо.

Последнее СМС Питер дописывал, уже входя в комнату, размерами не слишком уступавшую той, где лежал Тони. Здесь тоже стояла роскошная кровать под балдахином, имелось несколько шкафов, диван с креслами, узорчатый ковёр. Опустив руку с телефоном, Питер повернулся к Стивену, чтобы поблагодарить за гостеприимство, но не произнёс ни слова, наткнувшись на очень внимательный взгляд.

— Ну а теперь поговорим с тобой серьёзно, Питер.


	3. Общественное мнение

Из всех знакомых Питеру супергероев Стивен Стрэндж входил в число тех, о ком он успел узнать, пожалуй, больше всего. Сначала познакомился лично, стал свидетелем создания разнообразных крутых магических штук. После, уже на Земле и не на поле боя, Питер погуглил информацию об этом волшебнике и с удивлением обнаружил, что «доктор» — отнюдь не супергеройское прозвище. Он проникся и от души посочувствовал блестящему нейрохирургу, вынужденно оставившему свою карьеру, но ни за что бы не признался в этом перед ним.

Теперь же, вглядываясь в его невозмутимое лицо, Питер не представлял, чего ждать, но был морально готов довериться тому, кто вернул Тони Старка в мир живых. Одно это перевешивало любые тревоги.

— Да, доктор Стрэндж, конечно. О чём вы хотите поговорить?

— Присядем.

Хлоп — и они оба оказались в креслах с пиалами в руках, так что Питер удивлённо поморгал.

— Ничего ж себе!

— Первый вопрос касается моего пациента Тони Старка, — размеренным тоном начал Стивен, помешивая чай. — Как ты успел заметить, до выздоровления ему далеко.

— Да, ЭДИТ мне об этом рассказала, — подтвердил Питер, охотно глотнув уже полюбившийся травяной чай.

— И та комбинация земных и магических технологий, к коей он подключён, практически не улучшает его самочувствие. Нужны ритуалы и заклинания, они требуют времени и... — Стивен выдержал паузу.

— Комы, — закончил его мысль Питер. — Магической комы. Но я же уже согласился с этим, доктор. 

— Ты — да, но не Тони. Все эти дни он следил за тобой, сопротивляясь любым попыткам его отвлечь, а потому начать ритуал мы с Вонгом так и не смогли.

— Ох... А разве вы не могли... не знаю... как-то усыпить его, сэр? Он же подключён к капельнице.

— Мог бы, если б он не взял с меня слово, что я так не поступлю. Твой наставник крайне предусмотрительный человек.

— Да, он такой, — невольно улыбнулся Питер, чувствуя, однако, беспокойство. — Значит, это нужно устроить мне, я-то слова не давал. Скажем, найти какой-то сонный газ и распылить в его комнате. Где такой достать — наверняка знает Ник Фьюри либо...

— Либо мы можем использовать второй вариант, при котором Тони согласится добровольно. Он на это пойдёт, если будет уверен, что ты справляешься с ситуацией, и у тебя есть план.

— Тоже верно, — Питер отпил ещё чая. — Я всё сделаю, доктор. Послушаю, что там нашла ЭДИТ, и тогда прикину, как это всё решать дальше. Я не собираюсь вешать свои проблемы на мистера Старка, если вы беспокоитесь об этом.

— Я беспокоюсь о том, что затянувшееся ожидание исцеления может его убить. Так что постарайся быть убедительным, Питер, когда сегодня вечером представишь ему свой план.

Питер напряжённо застыл. Понаблюдал за тем, как Стивен заставляет исчезнуть ложечку и неторопливо пьёт чай, и отставил свою опустевшую пиалу на журнальный столик.

— Значит, вы даёте мне срок до вечера. Я понял. Спасибо, что поделились, насколько всё серьёзно для мистера Старка, доктор. Я не буду спрашивать, как вы смогли его вернуть…

— Эти ритуалы слишком сложны для того, кто не в курсе даже магических основ, — пожал плечами Стивен. 

— Ну да, и готовить некроманта из шестнадцатилетнего пацана из Квинса вы не станете.

— Игры со временем и законами мироздания — это не совсем некромантия, Питер. Но ты прав: не стану.

Питер и Стивен обменялись понимающими улыбками. Затем Питер наклонился вперёд, оперевшись на локти, с полминуты поразглядывал паркет и тонкий ковёр на полу в своём временном жилище и опустил голову.

— А ведь вы лучше Ника Фьюри, доктор Стрэндж. С вами приятнее иметь дело.

— Неужели? — с нескрываемым скепсисом осведомился Стивен.

Питер встретился с ним взглядом.

— Да, намного. Фьюри бы начал требовать и угрожать. А вы вот наоборот: спокойно мне всё рассказываете, чтобы я сам дошёл.

— Тони верит, что в твоей непутёвой голове имеются мозги. Вероятно, мне тоже это передалось. 

— Круто.

— А ещё я заметил, что попытки на тебя надавить вызывают обратный эффект. Редкое качество, хорошо знакомое мне по себе.

— То есть мы с вами похожи? — заулыбался Питер, выпрямляясь.

— Немного. Ладно, будем считать, что первый вопрос обсудили и поняли друг друга.

— Отлично поняли, доктор Стрэндж, — кивнул Питер.

— Теперь второй. В Германии, когда ты столкнулся с иллюзиями Мистерио, ты сильно запаниковал. Начал метаться из стороны в сторону, много падал.

— Запаникуешь тут, когда такое показывают!

— Возможно. Меня интересует: были ли у тебя ещё подобные приступы паники, утраты чувства реальности и насколько часто?

— М-м… ну… — Питер машинально потянулся к пиале и почти не удивился, когда она наполнилась сама собой. — Если честно, я немного запаниковал, когда меня окружили журналисты на торжественном вечере для фонда Мэй. Они все спрашивали про Мстителей и мистера Старка, а я… я не был готов на это отвечать. Так что я сбежал. На крышу. Правда, там было граффити с Железным человеком, так что это мало помогло.

— Ясно. Это всё?

— Угу, — кивнул Питер и сделал большой глоток. — Хотя стойте! Когда новости показали сегодня с моей фоткой на весь экран, мне там тоже стало нехорошо. Звуки пропали, я слабо соображал. Это тоже считается?

— Считается, — кивнул Стивен, испарил свою пиалу и сомкнул кончики пальцев. — Тони был прав, у тебя панические атаки. В своё время он тоже их пережил, поэтому с легкостью распознал ПТСР и у тебя.

— У мистера Старка было ПТСР? — ошарашенно переспросил Питер.

— Да. Правда, об этом лучше говорить с ним. Как тебе чай?

— Отлично. Вкусно. Никогда такой не пил, но мне… нравится.

— Будешь пить всё время, пока ты здесь, — несколькими взмахами рук Стивен сотворил на журнальном столике поднос с дымящимся чайником и набором пиал. — Он самонаполняемый.

— О! Спасибо, доктор. А он что, какой-то лечебный?

— Травяной сбор для укрепления твоей нервной системы. Крайне рекомендую.

— Вдвойне спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста. А теперь встань и сними костюм.

Питер вскочил с дивана раньше, чем успел сообразить, что требовалось. Накрыл ладонью эмблему паука на груди, но замер.

— Простите, а зачем?

— Двое суток назад тебя сбил поезд. Тони попросил, чтобы я тебя осмотрел.

— А, ну если мистер Старк попросил, тогда ладно, — нажав на эмблему, Питер позволил красно-чёрному спандексу сползти с плеч на пол. — А то знаете, когда меня в последний раз попросили раздеться, это закончилось не очень хорошо.

— Парочкой запущенных боевых дронов? — усмехнулся Стивен, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя к Питеру.

— А вы и правда за мной следили, — Питер слегка поёжился, в комнате было прохладно. — Я не думал, что для ЭДИТ цель — это то, что надо сразу убить. Как вообще мистер Старк мог мне такое вручить?

— Он считал это чем-то вроде оружия последней надежды, к которому ты прибегнешь в ситуации, когда лишишься всего, — спокойно произнёс Стивен, внимательно осматривая лицо Питера и поворачивая его за подбородок кончиками пальцев. Затем аккуратно ощупал затылок. — Он верил, что ты не направишь боевого дрона на кого-то неопасного и безоружного. 

— Да уж… — Питер опустил голову, чтобы Стивену было удобнее. — Мистер Старк сильно расстроился, что я… ну, вот так?

— Не успел. Ты быстро исправил свою ошибку. Где-нибудь здесь больно?

— В смысле, на голове? Нет, всё уже прошло. У меня же ускоренная регенерация, сэр.

— Об этом я знаю, — оставив в покое голову, Стивен принялся осматривать ключицы и рёбра, особо задержавшись на обширной гематоме справа. — Сделай очень медленный глубокий вдох.

Питер послушался, слегка поморщившись от прикосновения пальцев.

— Здесь больно?

— Только когда вы касаетесь, доктор. Но было больно, да. Этот поезд…

— Повезло с регенерацией, трещина уже срослась.

— Да всё уже нормально, доктор!

— Угу. Только ты прихрамываешь на правую ногу. Колено?

— Ну, в общем-то, под поездом ему не повезло. Но оно тоже уже проходит, так что…

— Повернись.

Питер послушно развернулся и сразу ощутил кончики пальцев на спине.

— Там Хэппи попытался зашить мне рану. Как мог.

— Да, и вот она уже зажила, — пауза. — Мне всё ясно. Садись на диван, я наложу повязку на твоё колено и сниму швы.

— Хорошо.

Питер покорно сел на диван и принялся с любопытством наблюдать за тем, как Стивен достаёт через маленький портал медицинские инструменты и средства для перевязки, аккуратно раскладывая их на металлическом подносе, любезно удерживаемом живым Плащом. 

— Сэр, вы простите, что я тогда решил, будто бы доктор Стрэндж — это ваше прозвище, — не выдержал Питер. — Я же не знал.

Стивен побрызгал на руки антисептиком и заставил их светиться от магии, так что пальцы перестали дрожать.

— Извинения приняты.

* * *

В чародейском доме в гостях у Стивена Стрэнджа Питеру было уютно настолько, что хотелось и дальше общаться с хозяином обо всём на свете и пить жутко полезный чай. Однако доктор вскоре ушёл, напоследок взяв с Питера обещание не становиться на ногу хотя бы сутки и дать ей до конца зажить, а также достав для него через портал из дома стопку заботливо приготовленных Мэй вещей. Причин откладывать возвращение к проблемам не осталось.

— Привет, Питер, — поздоровались с ним хором ЭДИТ в очках и КАРЕН в телефоне.

— Привет. Эй, дамочки, а вы могли бы, пока мы здесь, как-то перебраться в мой ноутбук? Не зря же Мэй мне его положила.

— Сделано!

На экране ноутбука вспыхнули две больших аватарки со звуковой дорожкой под каждой. 

— Супер, — одобрил Питер, поудобнее приминая подушку, сидя, вытянув ноги на диване, и подтянул к себе журнальный столик вместе с ноутбуком и чаем. Забинтованное колено оставляло мало вариантов для удобных поз. — Слушайте, мне надо решить, как вести себя после видеоролика от Мистерио. Имеет ли смысл отрицать, что я Человек-Паук, или же…

— Боюсь, отрицать это у вас не получится, — возразила КАРЕН. — Мистерио представил доказательства.

— Какие доказательства? Бросьте! Там же просто моя фотка была и кто-то в костюме. Это не доказательство!

— Загружаю последнее видео с Dailybugle.net.

На экране ноутбука появилось окно с видеороликом. Уже знакомый Питеру ведущий Д. Джона Джеймсон говорил на фоне небольшой фотографии Мистерио.

_«…Сразу после того, как наш сайт выпустил видео с предсмертным обращением величайшего супергероя Земли — Мистерио, у многих из вас возник вопрос: действительно ли под маской Человека-Паука скрывается Питер Паркер? Сообщаем вам, что да, это правда. Питер Паркер — шестнадцатилетний житель Нью-Йорка, который все эти годы создавал себе репутацию борца со злом, в то время как на самом деле он расчищал себе дорогу к роли злодея. Вот как мы можем это подтвердить…»_

Вместо ведущего на экране появилось явно снятое на мобильник видео, на котором Питер в переулке быстро переоделся из школьной формы в сине-красный костюм Человека-Паука, прилепил рюкзак к стене и улетел на паутине.

— Да ладно! — возмутился Питер.

_«…Это не единственное видео, разоблачающее нашего антигероя. Мы получили несколько подобных записей, авторы которых молчали все эти годы, считая, что Человек-Паук делает благое дело. Давайте признаемся: мы все в это верили, и тем ужаснее для нас этот удар._

_Нам также известно, что в настоящий момент Питер Паркер скрывается от полиции и народного гнева. Вдова Тони Старка Пеппер Поттс отказалась давать комментарии по поводу использования боевых дронов Старк Индастрис для создания масштабных разрушений в Европе и атак на гражданских лиц, сославшись на внутреннюю проверку в компании. Пока мы не знаем, использовал ли Питер Паркер боевых дронов с разрешения Пеппер Поттс или же каким-то образом сам завладел контролем над ними, на что намекал наш герой Мистерио, но обязательно это выясним._

_Ясно одно: боевые дроны не должны попадать в руки подростка, их назначение — помогать истинным героям, каким был Мистерио._

_До встречи в эфире»._

Видеозапись закончилась. Питер угрюмо скрестил руки на груди, глядя на аватарки ЭДИТ и КАРЕН на экране. Потом спросил:

— ЭДИТ, что ты выяснила? Откуда взялась та запись с Мистерио?

— Её происхождение неизвестно. Джей Джона Джеймсон написал в своём блоге, что обнаружил флэшку с записью в своём почтовом ящике.

— Ясно. Видео с тем, как я переодеваюсь, ему тоже подкинули?

— Нет, это видео пришло по электронной почте от Майкла Оуэна, проживающего в том доме, возле которого вы переодевались.

— Понятно. Сам виноват, — Питер потёр ладонями лицо и взлохматил себе волосы. — Что ж такое-то? Кому могло это понадобиться?

— Питер, у нас недостаточно данных, чтобы ответить на твой вопрос, — ответила ЭДИТ.

— Знаю. Получается, отмалчиваться и делать вид, что я не при делах, не вариант. ЭДИТ, ты можешь выяснить: есть ли до сих пор полиция или кто-то посторонний в доме Нэда?

— Подключаюсь к веб-камере в его ноутбуке, — отозвалась ЭДИТ, и на экране открылось небольшое окошко с обстановкой комнаты. — Подключение установлено. Как видите, в комнате Нэда сейчас находятся только ваши друзья. 

— Ясно. Подключись и к звуку, чтобы я мог поговорить.

— Готово.

— Привет, народ! — повысил голос Питер и увидел, как все трое — Нэд, Бетти и ЭмДжей — от неожиданности подпрыгнули. — ЭДИТ, выведи на экран Нэда моё лицо.

— Сделано.

— Ох, Питер! — воскликнул Нэд и рванул к ноутбуку. — Как же ты нас напугал!

— Да, это было внезапно, — присоединилась к нему Бетти.

— И мы ждали звонка раньше, — скептически заметила подошедшая ЭмДжей.

— Да, простите… Меня тут осматривал один доктор, так что… 

— Ты заболел? — торопливо спросил Нэд.

— Нет, я в норме, Нэд, — отмахнулся Питер. — Он просто забинтовал мне колено, чтобы оно до конца зажило, и я не хромал. Ерунда, честно. Лучше скажите, как там дела у вас?

— У нас? — переспросила Бетти. — Питер, все в шоке. Нам звонят наши одноклассники, к нам приезжала полиция. Джейсон хотел, чтоб мы записали с ним специальный выпуск новостей насчёт тебя, но тогда все поймут, что мы в курсе, где ты есть.

— Да, вот этого пока не надо.

— А где ты есть? — прищурился Нэд. — В смысле, не говори нам адрес, но ты явно сидишь в каком-то помещении. И у тебя там какой-то доктор.

— Вот у доктора я временно и живу, — признался Питер. — Он… он старый знакомый. Забрал меня, когда узнал обо всём и привёз к себе. А что одноклассники? Все поверили, да?

— Ещё бы, — кивнула ЭмДжей. — Все же видели, как ты переоделся в Человека-Паука.

— Да, это неудачно вышло.

— И что думаешь делать?

— Ну, пока я пытаюсь понять, кто за этим стоит и кому это выгодно. Может, кто-то хочет отомстить мне из-за Бэка. Кстати, ЭДИТ, проверь: если у Мистерио родственники и чем они занимаются?

— Принято, Питер.

— Ого! — восхитился Нэд. — Ты там разговариваешь с искусственным интеллектом Тони Старка!

— Вроде того. ЭДИТ помогает мне с расследованием. Вас я подвергать опасности не могу и…

— Не говори ерунды, — хмуро возразила ЭмДжей. — Мы тоже расследуем. И мы сможем проверить тех, кого найдёт твоя ЭДИТ. Тебе-то появляться в городе нельзя.

— Да, нельзя, — согласился Питер. — Но это не значит, что я…

— Вот меня вообще никто не заподозрит, — вмешалась Бетти. — Я всегда могу представиться как ведущая школьных новостей. Да, зая?

— Да, лапуля, — подтвердил Нэд. — Так что, Питер, ты главное помни, что ты не один. Как кого-то найдёшь — обращайся. Мы все поможем тебе.

— Спасибо, Нэд. Вам троим: спасибо. Что верите, что я не злодей и вообще.

— Какой там из тебя злодей? — скептически хмыкнула ЭмДжей.

— Ну да. В общем, будем держать друг друга в курсе, идёт?

— Давай. Питер, если что-то узнаем, мы тебе сообщим.

— До связи, Нэд.

* * *

На изучение информации о родственниках Мистерио, собранной ЭДИТ и КАРЕН, ушли часы, и не сказать чтобы Питер как-то продвинулся. Вникая в очередную биографию и просматривая фотографии, он чувствовал, что это всё не то, но продолжал упрямо вчитываться в строки досье, слушать ответы на вопросы от двух ИскИнов. 

Один раз появился Плащ левитации и плюхнул на столик коробку с огромной горячей пиццей. Питер округлил глаза, прочитав, что пицца доставлена прямиком из Италии, но поблагодарить не успел — Плащ быстренько улетел прочь.

За окном стемнело, зажглись фонари. Дочитав очередную биографическую сводку на одну из племянниц Мистерио, Питер широко зевнул и, выпустив паутину в выключатель, включил свет.

— Питер, появилось новое видео, касающееся вас, — объявила КАРЕН.

— Да сколько ж их там засняли… Ладно, включай, — распорядился Питер, готовясь вновь увидеть ведущего Джеймсона. Однако вместо этого в открывшемся окне появились четыре человека: двое мужчин и две женщины.

_«Привет, Нью-Йорк. Мы бывшие работники компании Старк Индастрис и, откровенно говоря, мы были в шоке, когда узнали, как именно этот мальчик — Питер Паркер — использует боевых дронов, в разработке которых принимали участие некоторые из нас»_, — заявила темноволосая улыбчивая женщина со стрижкой-каре.

— Стоп! — распорядился Питер. — Дамочки, задание обеим: проверьте, действительно ли все эти люди работали в СтаркИнд, и что они там делали. Продолжайте.

На записи слово взял лысеющий усатый мужчина в очках.

_«Да, я предлагал использовать дронов, чтобы разбирать завалы при катастрофах и спасать выживших, а не разрушать здания, мосты и машины. Не натравливать их на прохожих и на тех, кто чем-то не угодил Питеру Паркеру»._

_«Это было жестоко_, — согласился с ним худощавый мужчина с аккуратно приглаженными волосами. — _И я не думаю, что Тони Старк хотел бы, чтобы технологии с его именем использовались таким образом. Ведь все мы помним, как именно Тони Старк прекратил выпуск оружия…»_

В кадре дружно покивали остальные трое.

_«…И то, что шестнадцатилетний пацан по своему незнанию взялся применять боевых дронов на людях, это прискорбно. Возможно, ему ударило в голову то, что он участвовал в битве с Таносом, и он переоценил свои силы»._

_«Это вполне возможно_, — подхватила четвёртая участница записи — темноволосая женщина с прямыми волосами чуть ниже плеч. — _Но как бы то ни было, сейчас мы хотим обратиться к самому Питеру Паркеру. Возвращайся домой, Питер. Не нужно прятаться. Мы понимаем, что ты запутался и, быть может, не до конца понимал, что творил, но тебе стоит вернуться. И сдаться властям»._

Видео закончилось. Вместо него на экране вспыхнули четыре фотографии с подписями под ними.

— Участники этой записи действительно работали в Старк Индастрис, Питер, — объявила КАРЕН. — Уильям Гинтер Рива, Дженис Митчелл, Клаус Гутерман и Виктория Стюарт были уволены из компании по разным причинам.

— Так, а поподробнее? И кем они вообще там были, КАРЕН?

— Входящее сообщение от мистера Старка. Питер, мистер Старк и Пеппер Поттс желают видеть вас прямо сейчас, чтобы обсудить репутацию компании. Мне продолжить рассказ о сотрудниках Старк Индастрис, или вы встретитесь с ними?

— Встречусь, конечно, — тут же подхватился Питер. — КАРЕН, скажи мистеру Старку, что я иду.

— Да, Питер.

Торопливо развернувшись к своим вещам, Питер прицепил к запястьям паутиномёты, затем встал, тщательно заправил рубашку в брюки и пригладил воротник. 

— Ну что, доктор запретил мне становиться на ногу. Самое время немного полетать.

И выпустил паутину в потолок.


	4. О любви

В коридорах странного старинного здания было не разогнаться из-за многочисленных ваз и картин, поэтому Питер летел на паутине аккуратно и довольно медленно, а потом и вовсе завис на ней, услышав тихие голоса.

— …Тони, твой доктор ушёл. Можешь сказать, как чувствуешь себя на самом деле?

Не то чтобы Питер любил подслушивать, но этот вопрос его тоже волновал, поэтому он решил повременить со своим появлением.

— Терпимо.

— И всё?

— Пеп, он держит меня на обезболивающих. Круглые сутки, большие дозы, плюс облучает конструктором из мощных чародейских штук. Сейчас я не чувствую ничего, но дока волнует, что лучше мне не становится. Поэтому, как ты слышала, он собирается меня вырубить хотя бы на день.

— Стивен сказал, что ты ему не даёшь.

— Не сказал, а нажаловался, но да.

— Тони…

— Родная, не надо, — до Питера донёсся тяжёлый вздох. — Стоит ему ещё раз запустить свою крутую магическую диагностику, и он даже слушать меня не станет. Он понимает, что я это понимаю, так что давай лучше поговорим о более насущных делах.

Поняв намёк, Питер выпустил ещё одну паутину в потолок и, влетев в комнату, ловко приземлился перед кроватью. Полулёжа на ней в обнимку, Тони и одетая в чёрный деловой костюм Пеппер, а также устроившаяся на коленях у матери девочка в сиреневом комбинезоне дружно уставились на него.

— Здрасьте, мистер Старк. Миссис Поттс. 

— Привет, Питер, — дружелюбно поздоровалась оставившая свою фамилию и в браке Пеппер.

— Паучайничаешь даже в домах? — уточнил Тони, кивком указав на паутину.

— Э-э, нет, — помотал головой Питер. — Доктор Стрэндж забинтовал мне колено и просил не становиться на ногу хотя бы день. Вот я и…

— Понятно.

Тем временем Морган спустилась на пол и подошла к Питеру во все глаза глядя на него. Очень похоже на Тони глядя, так что Питер занервничал ещё больше, но на всякий случай поздоровался и с ней.

— Привет. Я Питер Паркер, — и протянул руку.

— Я Морган Старк, — представилась девочка и осторожно пожала руку. Потом прищурилась: — Ты любимый мальчик моего папы?

— Я…

Питер ощутил желание провалиться сквозь землю — настолько внезапно и двусмысленно это прозвучало. Он бросил короткий взгляд на родителей Морган — те наблюдали с любопытством пары женатых энтомологов, и снова на Морган, жалея о том, что из-за перебинтованной ноги нельзя сесть на корточки и сравняться с ней в росте.

— Мы знакомы с твоим папой несколько лет, да, но я не думаю, что…

— Он тебя любит, Питер. Он много о тебе рассказывал. Ты мой любимый супергерой.

— По этому поводу я, кстати, ревную, — вмешался Тони. — Почему не Железный человек?

— Тони, — укоризненно протянула Пеппер.

— Я говорю как есть, Пеп, — отмахнулся Тони. — Моя собственная дочь предпочитает мне моего любимого мальчика!

Питер смутился ещё сильнее.

— Мистер Старк, я…

— У Морган есть перчатки Железного человека, есть части брони, но она рисует Человека-Паука, когда думает, что я не вижу. Хотя обещала мне ровно обратное.

У Морган возникло испуганное выражение лица, как у человека, пойманного с поличным. Подавшись к Питеру, она обхватила его за здоровую ногу и умоляюще прошептала:

— Спаси меня, Питер!

Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подхватить ребёнка на руки.

— Морган не нужно рисовать вас, сэр, потому что вы у неё есть. Рисуют тех, кого нет рядом, вон — весь мир сейчас в ваших рисунках. Но ведь вы… вы же у Морган были. Были, я уверен, постоянно, поэтому она не стала вас рисовать. Ей хотелось общаться с вами живым.

В наступившей тишине Морган звонко поцеловала Питера в щёку и благодарно уткнулась подбородком ему в плечо.

— Вот теперь я понимаю, почему он у тебя любимый мальчик, Тони, — констатировала Пеппер.

— Миссис Поттс, и вы туда же! — простонал Питер.

— Пеппер, — поправила она его. — Можешь звать меня так. 

— Понял. 

Лицо Тони выражало что-то среднее между желанием поаплодировать и отвесить подзатыльник. Не то чтобы Питер считал, что Тони в принципе способен распускать руки — ему достаточно было выразительно смотреть и иногда говорить. Но надеялся, что пронесёт.

И пронесло-таки: Тони здоровой рукой указал на кресло.

— Может, сядешь уже? Тебе надо беречь ногу.

— Я на неё не опираюсь, но вы правы, да.

Питер паутиной притянул к себе кресло и опустился в него, заодно заботливо устроив ноги Морган так, чтобы ей было удобно сидеть в обнимку. Ему начала нравиться эта девочка в мягком плюшевом комбинезоне, так доверчиво сопящая рядом с ухом. С другой стороны, хотелось уже как-то свернуть тему любимых мальчиков, от которой становилось слегка неловко, да и вообще на какое-то особое место в жизни Тони Старка Питер никогда не претендовал: спасибо уже за то, что получил в плане костюмов и технических средств.

— КАРЕН мне сказала, что вы хотите обсудить репутацию компании. Я слышал в новостях про обвинения в адрес Старк Индастрис.

— Да, и официального заявления от компании пока сделано не было, — подтвердила Пеппер. — Я сообщила журналистам, что мы начали внутреннюю проверку, чтобы разобраться с ситуацией с боевыми дронами. Тони, Питер, вы можете объяснить: что на самом деле произошло?

Тони с Питером переглянулись.

— Дроны в Англии действительно были от Старк Индастрис, — признал Тони. — Питер по глупости передал управление ими Квентину Бэку, но потом осознал свою ошибку и вернул контроль.

— В результате чего мистера Бэка нашли убитым?

Питер кивнул.

— Да, но это был рикошет. Пеппер, клянусь, я не стрелял в него и не приказывал дронам его убить! Я хотел просто забрать очки. Но когда я отбивался от тех дронов, что он напустил на меня, один из них случайно попал ему в живот. 

Несколько секунд Пеппер смотрела Питеру в глаза, потом повернула голову к Тони:

— Есть видеозапись?

— Да, — подтвердил тот. — Пит говорит тебе правду, Пеп, там рикошет. Но, боюсь, он не оправдается за то, что изначально отдал Бэку очки. В его наивность никто не поверит.

— Я всё-таки хотел бы попытаться, мистер Старк, — возразил Питер.

— Попытаться что? Сдаться полиции? Сядешь за преднамеренное убийство, а фэйковая запись пойдёт главным доказательством обвинения.

— Нет, я… я подумал записать видео. Завести канал на Ю-тубе и рассказать людям, как всё было на самом деле. Пусть услышат вторую сторону.

Помолчав, Тони покосился на Пеппер:

— Что думаешь?

— Как потянуть время — способ неплохой. Но и только. Представляешь, что с ним сделает пресса после такого обращения?

— Я-то представляю, а вот наш малыш и не догадывается.

Под их взглядами Питер и впрямь почувствовал себя ребёнком, но всё же уточнил:

— Имеете в виду, что не все мне поверят?

— Далеко не все. Пит, твоё появление в медийном пространстве подогреет страсти. На твои поиски спустят всю полицию штата, так что придётся сутками не высовывать носа из этого дома. Появятся ещё фэйки — и мы получим скандал государственного масштаба.

— Предлагаете ничего не делать, мистер Старк?

— Предлагаю всё взвесить и решить, готов ли ты к таким последствием. Пеппер, милая, юристы уже начали работу?

— Да, я собрала группу лучших адвокатов.

— Хорошо, — Тони выдержал паузу. — Решай сам, Пит, со скандалом какого уровня ты хочешь иметь дело. И насколько тебе важно донести свою позицию до других людей.

— Я понял, сэр.

— Пеп, на всякий случай будь готова к обоим вариантам.

— Само собой.

На несколько секунд Питер закрыл глаза, размышляя над тем, что услышал, и ему никто не мешал. Получалось всё жутко несправедливо: он не хотел ничего дурного, собирался отдохнуть в Европе и передал очки лишь потому, что поверил в нового, более достойного героя, а получил публичное разоблачение, угрозу ареста, да ещё и подставил целую компанию при этом.

Он услышал тихие шаги, затем почувствовал, как Пеппер села на подлокотник кресла. Вздохнув, Питер глянул ей в глаза снизу вверх.

— Я так вас подвёл, мэм. Вы помогали мне там, на поле боя, а я... Не хотел никаких проблем для Старк Индастрис, честное слово.

— Питер, мы будем за тебя бороться, — пообещала Пеппер и потрепала его по волосам. — Поступай, как считаешь нужным. Но что бы ты ни решил, Старк Индастрис не будет иметь претензий к тебе, мы компенсируем ущерб от дронов, выплатим страховку. На юридическую защиту для тебя лично понадобится время, поэтому постарайся пока лишний раз не подставляться и не загреметь в камеру. И не переживай сильно, у нас хорошие юристы.

— А какой вариант посоветовали бы мне вы? Объясниться со всеми или промолчать?

— Здесь нет правильного ответа. В обоих вариантах есть проблемы и есть возможности.

— Понятно. Вы очень добры ко мне, Пеппер.

— Что ж, это естественное отношение к любимому мальчику моего мужа.

Пеппер ободряюще улыбнулась. Не удержавшись, Питер улыбнулся в ответ и посмотрел на Тони, с любопытством наблюдавшего за ними. 

Затем Пеппер осторожно забрала у Питера Морган.

— Идём, милая. Папе пора отдыхать, а нам ещё нужно добраться до дома.

— Мы ещё увидимся с Питером?

— Да, и очень скоро.

Расставаться с малышкой Морган Питеру не хотелось: успел привыкнуть к ней у себя на коленях, настолько уютно и тепло это было. Но пришлось попрощаться и понаблюдать за тем, как она и её мама прощаются с Тони. 

Дверь за ними закрылась. Питер перевёл взгляд на Тони — тот как раз расслабился на постели и слегка запрокинул голову, полузакрыв глаза.

— Ох, мистер Старк, вы устали. Я сейчас тоже уйду!

— Не спеши. Ты мне не мешаешь, Пит.

— Правда? — Питер опустил руку, так и не выстрелив паутиной в потолок. — Тогда ладно. Я… У вас чудесная дочка, сэр.

— Ты её любимый супергерой — ещё бы она не была чудесной.

— Да нет, я не из-за этого, она… У неё ваши глаза, сэр. 

— Я в курсе, но поговорим о тебе. Как устроился в чародейском домике? Пообщался с зеркалом в ванной, м-м?

— А оно что, умеет говорить?!

— Понятия не имею, но что-то же не так тут быть должно. Док напирал на некую опасность, не уточняя, в чём она состоит.

В комнате мигнул свет. Затем ещё и ещё, в своём ритме. Дождавшись, пока это закончится, Питер напряжённо спросил:

— И что это сейчас?..

— Морзянка обыкновенная, — откликнулся Тони. — Не знаешь её, Пит? Зря. Супергероям полезно.

— Понял, выучу, а что всё-таки он нам сказал?

— Два слова: «Во всём». Ответ на мой вопрос: «В чём опасность?» Так что… поосторожнее с мылом и чайником.

— Я заперт в одной комнате, сэр, мне нельзя её покидать.

— Из неё наверняка есть дверь в ванную, где-то рядом — кухня. Док не собирается морить тебя голодом, просто дальше не ходи.

— Уверены, что мне можно…

— Уверен, что Стрэндж хотел проверить, насколько хорошо ты послушаешься его.

— Да?

— Он прав, — послышался низкий голос от двери.

Питер даже слегка подпрыгнул: Стивен Стрэндж появился совершенно бесшумно! И ссутулился, увидев, как он качает головой.

— Нервная система никуда не годится. Видишь, о чём я говорил, Тони?

— Вижу. Пацану нужен отдых, а не новая авантюра, насчёт которой он сейчас размышляет. Верно, Пит?

— Мистер Старк, я ещё ничего не решил, — запротестовал Питер.

— Паучок, мы оба знаем, что это не так.

— Нет, серьёзно, я ещё над этим подумаю. Буду долго, очень долго думать, в спокойной и безопасной обстановке…

— Док, это ты его запугал, что он морочит мне голову и врёт в лицо? 

— Мистер Старк, я…

— Не вижу ничего дурного в том, что твой протеже хочет дольше видеть тебя живым, — скрестив руки на груди, заявил Стивен. 

— Он не мой протеже, он мой любимый мальчик. Мы тут выяснили, пока ты с Вонгом чаи распивал.

— Мистер Старк! — простонал Питер, вставая.

— Принято, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Не мне судить людей за их интимную жизнь.

— Доктор Стрэндж!

— К тому же, если возраст обоих участников позволяет принимать обдуманные решения…

— Доктор! Нет! Всё не так…

— …То они вполне могут определиться и с тем, как друг друга называть, — закончил фразу Стивен и невинно посмотрел на Питера.

Тот вздохнул и проворчал:

— Я вас ненавижу.

— Брось, ты нас с доком обожаешь, — улыбнулся Тони. 

— Не когда вы вот так троллите меня. Я не претендую на какое-то ваше особое отношение, мистер Старк.

— Но оно стало особым ещё семь лет назад, Паучок. И вернувшаяся половина Вселенной — результат именно его.

— Не совсем понимаю, о чём вы, — нахмурился Питер.

— Тони взялся изобретать машину времени и возвращать распылённых только после того, как увидел на фотографии тебя, — пояснил Стивен. — Когда вспомнил о ребёнке, который умолял: «Пожалуйста, сэр, я не хочу умирать», — и решил его всё же спасти.

Питер сглотнул. Ошарашенно посмотрел на молча кивающего Тони и снова на Стивена.

— Вы… вы сейчас серьёзно? Полвселенной вернулось из-за того, что мистеру Старку попалась на глаза моя фотка?

— Да, Питер.

— Обалдеть! — Питер рухнул обратно в кресло. — Я… я в шоке! 

— Я тоже слегка удивился, когда увидел это в единственном победном варианте будущего, — произнёс Стивен. — Тем не менее, отношение Тони к тебе действительно является особым, Питер, и я надеюсь, ты правильно им воспользуешься. 

Несколько секунд Питер вглядывался Стивену в глаза, пытаясь сообразить, на что он намекает. Затем встал с кресла, осторожно допрыгал до кровати Тони и двумя руками взял его за левую руку.

— Да, Паучок?

— Сэр, вы ведь не откажете своему любимому мальчику в одной просьбе?

— Что за просьба?

— Она очень простая: закройте глаза и позвольте доктору Стрэнджу сделать то, что он хочет, для вас. Не волнуйтесь за меня: Пеппер же сказала, что на мои проблемы нужно время. И ни о чём не думайте, я справлюсь. 

— Паучок…

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — Питер сжал его руку, глядя почти с отчаянием.

Помолчав немного, Тони кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— Твоя взяла.

Питер повернул голову к Стивену, уже начавшему плести сиреневое заклинание. Секунда — и сгусток света влетел Тони в грудь, отчего его рука тут же обмякла, и Питер её отпустил.

— Хорошая работа, Питер, — отметил Стивен, сплетая новое заклинание. — Возвращайся в комнату и не ходи сегодня ночью по коридору дальше кухни.

— Понял, доктор Стрэндж. Конечно.

— Доброй ночи.

— Ага.

Как бы ни было Питеру любопытно посмотреть на настоящую магию, от которой, к тому же, начало фонить так, что у него волосы встали дыбом, он всё же счёл за лучшее не спорить с колдуном и не испытывать судьбу. Бросив последний взгляд на Тони, Питер воспользовался паутиномётами, чтобы убраться поскорее.

* * * 

В ночном здании Бликер-стрит 177А вибрировали стены. Сидя на диване с ноутбуком, Питер время от времени поглядывал вокруг и замечал пробегающие по деревянным панелям и по полу молнии, видел, как практически не опускаются волоски на руках. Всё это ощущалось жутковато, паучье чутьё бесилось, но, следуя указаниям Стивена Стрэнджа, дальше кухни по коридору он не проходил.

— Я спокоен, доктор Стрэндж знает, что делает, — повторял себе вслух Питер, читая файлы о бывших сотрудниках Старк Индастрис. 

Мигающий свет оптимизма не добавлял, пусть Питер и открыл в одном из окон расшифровку азбуки Морзе. В конце концов, он сдался и растёр усталые глаза.

— Дамочки, что там у нас в новостях? Ничего нового не появилось?

— За время вашего отсутствия было записано семьдесят четыре видеообращения на Ю-тубе в ваш адрес, — сообщила КАРЕН.

— Так. И в чём суть? Если кратко.

— В семидесяти одном обращении вас просят сдаться властям. Ещё в трёх видео авторы призывают общественность разобраться в ситуации и не делать поспешных выводов. 

— То есть на моей стороне никого. Понятно. Кто-то из моих знакомых что-нибудь записал?

— Да, Питер, — ответила КАРЕН. — Многие журналисты ссылаются на интервью с вашим одноклассником Брэдом Дэвисом для FoxNews. Брэд Дэвис фактически подтвердил обвинения Мистерио в ваш адрес, рассказав о ваших постоянных исчезновениях во время поездки по Европе и вашем появлении в тех же местах, где действовали Элементалы. Он также сообщил о том, как застал вас занимающимся сексом с длинноногой блондинкой, которую теперь разыскивают по подозрению в соучастии в ваших преступлениях.

— Господи, да я же пальцем её не тронул! — схватился за голову Питер. 

— Рассказ Брэда Дэвиса о вашем сексуальном опыте был весьма красочным, Питер, — сочувственно произнесла КАРЕН. — Желаете послушать?

— Нет! — отрезал Питер. — Нет, я не хочу выслушивать фантазии Брэда Дэвиса, КАРЕН. Ничего не было. Ничего.

— После интервью Брэда Дэвиса к нему, другим вашим одноклассникам и сопровождающим учителям приехала полиция. Желаете, чтобы я взломала полицейский сервер и удалила данные о вас?

— Ты можешь взло… Впрочем, нет. Пока не надо. Они могли рассказать только, что я куда-то пропадал… И что занимался сексом с блондинкой, у которой не знаю даже имени. Не важно. Следи, что он ещё нафантазирует, и сообщай мне. 

— Да, Питер.

— Кстати, Ник Фьюри со мной связаться не пытался?

— Ник Фьюри сейчас находится не на Земле. 

— Тоже вариант, — оценил Питер. — Помимо Брэда Дэвиса, кто-нибудь ещё обо мне с журналистами говорил?

— Нет, Питер. Остальные отказались давать публичные комментарии.

— И на том спасибо, — потянувшись, зевая, Питер поставил ноутбук на журнальный столик и взял с него мобильник. Недавнее сообщение от ЭмДжей: «_Не вешай нос_» с забавным смайликом вызвало улыбку — хоть с девушкой повезло, не повелась на рассказы Брэда о блондинке.

Подумав, что отношениям не повредит немного честности, Питер быстро набрал в мессенджере:

_«Чтобы прояснить: блондинка была, но она принесла мне костюм Ночной мартышки и попросила раздеться, чтобы я его примерил. Ничего больше не было, клянусь!»_

Ответ пришёл ровно через минуту:

_«Расслабься, ты бы ничего и не успел»._

_«Думаешь?»_

_«Надеюсь»._

Питер моргнул. Медленно опустил руку, соображая, стоит ли на это отвечать, и как вообще переписка свернула в эту сторону. Собственно, парадоксальное мышление ЭмДжей его всегда удивляло и цепляло, и да, ему даже польстило, что она не считает его каким-то там скорострелом.

Покосившись на ноутбук, но отбросив мысль посоветоваться с КАРЕН — давала же та советы насчёт Лиз, Питер осторожно набрал:

_«Тут сложно сказать что-то определённое, но с тобой я бы не спешил».  
_  
И ткнул кнопку «Отправить», закрывая себе же возможность передумать. 

В этот раз ЭмДжей не отвечала целую вечность. Питер почти сразу же начал винить себя, жалеть, что поспешил — только ведь сутки назад первый раз поцеловались, а потом просто держались за ручки. Стал нервничать и ёрзать на диване. Набирать и стирать кучу фраз, начинающихся со слова «Прости…».

Затем на экране высветилось: «ЭмДжей печатает…» — и Питер вообще, затаив дыхание, уставился в телефон.

_«Мама звонила, отвлекла»._

_«Не попробуем — не узнаем»._

_«Питер?»_

Медленно выдохнув, Питер напечатал:

_«Я люблю тебя, ЭмДжей». _


	5. Тот самый Человек-Паук

Луна светила ярко, делая видимыми крыши домов, во многих из которых люди давно легли спать. Вскарабкавшись на крышу своего временного убежища, Питер сжал в руке телефон и включил фронтальную камеру так, чтобы здания не попадали в кадр вовсе.

— Привет, народ! С вами дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук. Со вчерашнего дня вы знаете меня ещё под одним именем — Питер Паркер, — Питер стянул с головы паучью маску. — Что ж, это тоже я, рад знакомству. Я не вышел на связь раньше, потому что пытался понять: кто додумался подкинуть в Daily Bugle фэйковую запись обо мне? И кто помог Мистерио выставить меня убийцей? На самом деле это ведь он пытался убить меня и моих друзей, а я лишь защищался от атак боевых дронов, над которыми он обманом получил контроль.

Питер выдержал паузу и покачал головой.

— Я не знаю ответов на эти вопросы. Но собираюсь всё выяснить. Сейчас же я хочу, чтобы вы знали: Мистерио никогда не был героем с другой Земли. Его имя Квентин Бэк, и он бывший сотрудник Старк Индастрис. Работая там, он занимался созданием реалистичных иллюзий при помощи голографических проекторов, но был уволен в две тысячи шестнадцатом году. Он использовал эти проекторы, чтобы заставить вас поверить в существование Элементалов, но они все равно фэйк. Все его битвы фэйк, включая ту, в Лондоне, и я могу это доказать.

Питер поставил съемку на паузу и опустил руку с телефоном.

— ЭДИТ, можешь вставить видео со мной и с Бэком на мосту? То, что видели доктор Стрэндж и мистер Старк. И без ЭмДжей, конечно.

— Сделано, Питер, — отозвалась ЭДИТ.

— Спасибо.

Вздохнув, собираясь с мыслями, он вытянул руку вновь.

— Вот так всё и было. Вы видели, как Бэк отдал приказ дронам атаковать мост под маской иллюзии Элементала. Видели, как он выслеживал моих друзей в ручном режиме, желая их убить, и как велел дронам разобраться со мной. Его задело рикошетом, но он всё же использовал этот момент, чтобы записать несколько фраз с моим разоблачением и попытаться выстрелить мне в голову. Но Бэку не удалось меня убить. И я, вернув контроль над дронами, сразу же приказал им исчезнуть.

Питер немного помолчал, глядя в экран.

— Несколько лет подряд я старался делать Нью-Йорк немного безопаснее. Я хотел использовать свою силу во благо и сейчас хочу, тем более я Мститель, так решил мистер Старк. Я не могу подвести его, не могу подвести и вас, поэтому, как только я выясню, кто за этим стоит, обещаю, я к вам вернусь. 

Питер прекратил запись.

— ЭДИТ, создай на Ю-тубе аккаунт «Тот самый Человек-Паук» и загрузи это видео. Следи за реакцией, пока я буду спать.

* * *

Остаток ночи прошёл беспокойно. Питер долго ворочался на своей непривычно огромной кровати, пытаясь избавиться от тревожных мыслей, и уснул лишь под утро, так что, когда вновь открыл глаза, на часах был уже полдень. В солнечном свете обстановка комнаты выглядела довольно обыденно: никаких молний и магических потоков, никакой вибрации и реакции на неё. 

Наскоро умывшись и переодевшись, Питер, зевая, отправился на кухню, где принялся готовить поздний завтрак из яиц, тостов и кофе. В отличие от остального здания, мебель и техника здесь оказались вполне себе современными.

— Эй, дамочки? Как у нас дела? И кстати, как вы решаете, кому отвечать, когда я обращаюсь к обеим? — полюбопытствовал Питер, устроившись за столом перед готовым завтраком. 

— Мы синхронизировались после вашего первого задания, Питер, — ответила КАРЕН из ноутбука. — Вы по-прежнему можете использовать нас вместе и по отдельности.

— Понял. А с первым вопросом что?

— Ваша видеозапись и хэштэг #Человек-Паук сейчас в мировых трендах. Зрители разделились на тех, кто вам верит, кто не верит и кто требует разобраться, чтобы определиться с отношением к вам.

— Я же приложил запись боя. Они и в ней сомневаются? — уточнил Питер, с аппетитом хрустя тостом.

— Да, Питер, — с нотками сочувствия в электронном голосе сообщила КАРЕН. — Лагерь сомневающихся возглавляют журналист Джей Джона Джеймсон и Брэд Дэвис, они по-прежнему считают вас преступником. Лагерь ваших сторонников возглавляет Флэш Томпсон.

От неожиданности Питер поперхнулся и закашлялся так, что на глазах выступили слёзы. Отложив половинку тоста, он залпом выпил полкружки кофе.

— Что, прости? Флэш на моей стороне?!

— Да, Питер. Сейчас он снова в прямом эфире на своём канале. Желаете посмотреть?

— Конечно, КАРЕН. Включай!

На экране ноутбука открылось окошко с трансляцией из очень светлой комнаты, где, сидя на кровати перед стеной, обклеенной фотографиями и постерами с Человеком-Пауком, одноклассник Питера Флэш Томпсон говорил на телефонную камеру: 

— …Так что я не обращался с ним так, как он заслужил. Но эй! Это неважно сейчас, потому что Человек-Паук — реальный супергерой. Он вдохновлял меня на подвиги, патрулировал город, ловил плохих парней. Он как-то разбил мою тачку, но я не злюсь на него, потому что это было важно для дела. Я хочу сказать: Паркер ничего не делал без причины, окей? И когда он прогуливал школу, я потом видел новые видео, где он борется с преступностью и всякое такое. И ещё он Мститель! Боролся с Таносом, работал вместе со Старком. Так что сейчас я прошу тех, кому когда-то помог Человек-Паук: расскажите всем о том, что он сделал для вас. С вами был Большой Ф, используйте хэштеги в комментариях к этому видео, поддержите флэшмоб!

Трансляция закончилась, но Питер ещё несколько секунд с ошарашенным лицом пялился в экран. Потом откашлялся.

— Так, КАРЕН, и что ещё он успел наболтать? 

— Мистер Томпсон рассказал о том, как преследовал вас в школе, но вы никогда не давали сдачи, поскольку, как он выразился, из-за своей невероятной силы не хотели его убить.

— И в голову бы не пришло! — возмутился Питер.

— Мистер Томпсон также сожалеет о том, что не верил в ваши рассказы о стажировке у мистера Старка и знакомстве с другими Мстителями. Он полностью раскаялся и считает вас своим любимым супергероем.

— Сначала Морган, теперь он? Только этого не хватало… КАРЕН, кто-нибудь ещё поддержал его идею? 

— Да, Питер. Рассказы тех, кому вы помогли, начали появляться в социальных сетях ещё после вашего обращения. Полиция по-прежнему имеет приказ задержать вас для дачи показаний, однако ей теперь запрещено применять силу. 

— То есть стрелять по мне не станут? Уже прогресс… Что с документами?

— Подготовлены новые файлы о бывших сотрудниках Старк Индастрис для вас. Загрузить первый?

— Да, давай. Сейчас доем и прочту.

* * *

Оставшаяся половина дня пролетела быстро — в чтении документов и просмотре видеороликов от людей «за» и «против». Мир словно сошёл с ума, вот только тех, кто делился рассказами о помощи от Человека-Паука, всё равно получалось больше. Питер не признался бы в этом даже КАРЕН, но некоторые подобные посты в соцсетях его искренне растрогали, особенно когда кто-то из детей благодарил за помощь, оказанную пять-шесть лет назад.

Солнце скрылось за домами, на улицы опустились сумерки. Питер дочитал очередной файл и хотел уже отправиться на кухню перекусить, когда неожиданно на экране ноутбука само собой открылось окно с прямым эфиром новостей на CNN под громкий возглас КАРЕН: «Питер, вы должны это увидеть!»

На явно снятом на дрожащий телефон видео несколько десятков боевых дронов с эмблемой Старк Индастрис обстреливали двухэтажный коттедж, за которым вдали виднелась Статуя Свободы. От ужаса Питер подскочил.

— КАРЕН, где это? Дай мне точный адрес! — потребовал он и рванул к паучьему костюму, висящему на спинке кресла.

— Вам не нужно никуда выходить, Питер, потому что это видеозапись. Всё уже закончилось.

Питер замер с наполовину снятой футболкой в руках. Затем опустил её обратно и вернулся к ноутбуку, на котором кадры разрушений уже сменились маленьким портретом лысоватого мужчины в очках за спиной у ведущего.

— Как вы видели, дом бывшего сотрудника Старк Индастрис Уильяма Ривы за считанные минуты оказался полностью разрушен боевыми дронами. Вы также могли заметить в дыму контуры фигуры Человека-Паука. Я напомню, что Уильям Гинтер Рива был одним из тех, кто первым обратился к Человеку-Пауку с призывом сдаться к властям, однако, как теперь мы увидели, народный герой выбрал другой путь. Он решил бороться с теми, кто ему не верит, физическими методами, и если бы не случайный прохожий, снявший это видео, его расправа над Ривой прошла бы незамеченной. Впрочем, как нам стало известно от родственников Ривы, ему чудом удалось выжить, и сейчас он проходит лечение в одной частной клинике. По понятным причинам мы не можем допустить, чтобы её название дошло до Человека-Паука…

Шумно сглотнув и зажав себе ладонью рот, Питер уловил лёгкий шорох и увидел в дверях Стивена Стрэнджа, который смерил его задумчивым взглядом и ушёл. Помедлив всего секунду, Питер кинулся за ним.

— Зашли проверить, уходил я куда-то или нет? — с вызовом бросил он ему в спину.

Стивен остановился напротив двери в кухню и развернулся вполоборота.

— Да. Рад, что пока тебе хватает ума воздержаться от подобных поступков.

При виде невозмутимого лица Стивена срывать злость и досаду на нём Питеру резко расхотелось, а от пережитого шока и возмущения из-за лживых новостей даже стало тошно. 

— Как мистер Старк? — уже совсем другим, извиняющимся тоном спросил он. — То, что вы делали ночью, ему помогло?

— Помогло. Он восстанавливается, и чем дольше это продлится до того, как он придёт в себя, тем лучше ему будет.

— Я его будить не собирался.

— Хорошо, — Стивен кивнул, но, вопреки ожиданию Питера, уходить теперь не спешил. Вместо этого он подозрительно прищурился и принюхался: — Ты пил сегодня кофе?

— Да, — Питер напрягся. — А что, мне нельзя было брать то, что…

— Не в этом дело, — покачал головой Стивен. — Как твоя нога?

— Моя… — Питер машинально взглянул вниз. — Ох, точно. Доктор, она в порядке. Сегодня я вообще её не ощущаю, так что ваш совет помог и… — от внезапной догадки он замер. — Вот чёрт. Простите! Сэр, я не специально, честное слово! Я привык по утрам пить кофе, поэтому забыл про ваш чай, но я обещаю, что запрограммирую КАРЕН постоянно напоминать про него… 

По мере того, как Питер извинялся, лицо Стивена смягчалось, так что в конце покаянной речи он даже рискнул его спросить:

— …Сильно сердитесь, доктор Стрэндж?

— Уже нет. Что собираешься делать с новостями?

— Ну, я… пока ещё не успел придумать. Но я точно поговорю с Пеппер! — Питер просунул голову в свою временную комнату. — КАРЕН, срочно свяжись с Пеппер. Расскажи ей, что меня не было у того здания!

— Пеппер Поттс уже запросила отчёт о ваших сегодняшних передвижениях у ПЯТНИЦЫ, Питер, — откликнулась КАРЕН. — Она в курсе, что c ночи вы не выходили из этого дома.

— О. Быстро она.

— Она также просила передать, что все ваши договорённости остаются в силе.

— Совсем хорошо, — успокоенный словами КАРЕН Питер вновь повернулся к Стивену. — Вот. Это был первый шаг, доктор Стрэндж. Дальше я буду думать, что с этим делать, но… Я уже понимаю, что мне нужны мои друзья. Хочу встретиться и поговорить с ними, потому что они тоже думают над этой ситуацией. И они на моей стороне, как… моя личная группа.

— Паучья команда?

— Вроде того. Осталось только решить, где устроить встречу. Это не так-то просто после сегодняшних новостей. 

— Какие у тебя варианты?

— Ну, самый очевидный я не буду даже и называть, — с силой потёр ладони Питер. — Вы и так для меня уже…

— Рекомендую его всё же озвучить, — спокойно произнёс Стивен. 

Питер удивлённо уставился на него. Нет, он, конечно, уже свыкся с тем, что Стивен Стрэндж — не только крутой волшебник и доктор, но и в целом неплохой мужик. Вон, ради Тони Старка согласился поселить у себя малознакомого пацана, взялся следить за его здоровьем и подкармливать при этом. Но совсем садиться на шею всё же не следовало.

Или же?..

— Неужели у меня есть шанс?

— Зависит от того, насколько ты всё продумаешь и как сформулируешь, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Пока будешь пить мой чай.

— Э-э… ладно.

За чаем Питер сгонял быстро — наполнил пиалу из вечно дымящегося чайника, отпил сразу два глотка, долил ещё чая и вернулся в коридор. Его не оставляло ощущение, что по какой-то непонятной причине Стивен Стрэндж тоже примерил на себя роль наставника: подкидывал задания и наблюдал, как он выкрутится. Но в этом же проявилась и разница между ним и Тони Старком: Тони не хотелось разочаровывать, видеть в его глазах ту досаду: «А я хотел, чтобы ты был лучше». В разговорах же со Стивеном Питер желал только одного — показать ему: «Да, вы не зря тратите на меня время».

Стивен Стрэндж и близко не тянул на отцовскую фигуру, которой — и Питер это полностью принял — уже давно стал Тони Старк. Но вот в портрет классного дядюшки он вписался на раз-два. И, кажется, даже охотно.

— Сэр, если бы я мог воплотить идеальный вариант, он выглядел бы так. Пункт первый: вы открываете портал из моей временной комнаты на чердак в доме Нэда. Его родители туда никогда не поднимаются, слишком крутая лестница, а вот он с Бэтти и ЭмДжей — вполне. Плюс чердак запирается на замок его ключом. Пункт второй: я связываюсь с Нэдом, мои друзья приходят сюда, и мы, само собой, не проходим дальше той линии, где вы стоите. Это я вам обещаю. Пункт третий: мы придумываем план. 

— Рассчитываешь на постоянный портал?

— А вы можете такие делать? В смысле, да, это было бы супер. Не пришлось бы каждый раз дёргать вас.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?!

— Да, я открою портал для твоих друзей. Как только ты объяснишь им ситуацию и допьёшь чай.

— Оу, — Питер поспешно сделал ещё пару глотков, не до конца веря в то, что всё оказалось так просто. — Спасибо, что согласились, доктор. Для меня это важно.

— Пока не за что. Сможешь сам снять повязку с ноги перед сном?

— Да. Да, конечно, смогу! А вы… Я вас не сильно напрягаю? Тем, что вам приходится вот так возиться со мной?

— Не сильно, — едва заметно улыбнулся Стивен. — После нескольких дней с болеющим Тони с тобой я практически отдыхаю, поэтому не беспокойся ни о чём.

— Ну, тогда совсем хорошо, — Питер перевернул пиалу, демонстрируя, что в ней не осталось ни капли. — Я готов.

— Тогда идём.


	6. Паучья команда

Предложив Стивену Стрэнджу свой план сбора паучьей команды и получив согласие на него, Питер рассчитывал быстро со всем управиться и приступить уже к обсуждению главной проблемы, однако степень удивления друзей он недооценил. В результате получилось так, что вдалеке тикали старинные часы, на пол у окна падали желтые искры, а Нэд, Бэтти и ЭмДжей с одинаково круглыми от удивления глазами, не мигая, смотрели на портал.

В принципе, Стивен мог бы уже уйти — он ведь пообещал стационарный портал на неопределенное число дней, однако Питер взглянул на опустившего руки волшебника и сделал вывод, что тот искренне наслаждается произведённым эффектом.

— Может, вы уже зайдёте? — предложил Питер.

— Обалдеть! — выдохнул Нэд. — Это самое крутое, что я когда-либо видел! Ты не говорил, что твой доктор — ещё и колдун.

Бэтти медленно подняла руку, словно желая коснуться портала.

— Волшебное зрелище! И так ярко, необычно… Да, зая?

— Да, лапуль.

ЭмДжей скептически усмехнулась, скрестив руки на груди.

— Да, необычно. Может, и правда зайдём?

— Ага.

Неровной походкой все трое один за другим двинулись к порталу. Питер же повернул голову к Стивену.

— Спасибо за помощь, доктор Стрэндж. Портал же продержится сколько-то дней?

— Пока я его не уберу. Работайте, — бросил тот и направился к двери, уже у выхода в коридор шепнул Плащу левитации: — Присмотри.

Плащ послушно вспорхнул с плеч и завис.

— Зая, смотри, смотри! — завопила Бэтти, дёргая Нэда за футболку. — Настоящий живой Плащ! Он и двигается сам!

— Ого! Он и правда живой.

— Это артефакт доктора Стрэнджа — Плащ левитации, — на правах временного хозяина комнаты представил его Питер. — Он помог спасти доктора на космическом корабле, потом со всеми боролся с Таносом…

— Героический Плащ! — приблизившись к Плащу, Бэтти сложила руки на груди и принялась восторженно его осматривать. — Такой яркий и красивый! А эта вышивка по верху!..

Плащ польщённо повернулся одним боком и другим, давая рассмотреть себя получше. Выглядело это настолько умилительно, что Питер невольно улыбнулся и покосился на вставшую рядом ЭмДжей — та тоже улыбалась.

— Не хочешь тоже посмотреть поближе? — предложил он, кивком указав на восторгающихся Плащом Бэтти и Нэда.

— Нет, я не фанат живых Плащей, Питер. Даже если они такие боевые и полезные артефакты. 

— У него что-то вроде своего сознания, — попытался объяснить Питер. — Не знаю точно, как это работает, но он понимает речь и… И думает сам.

Оба замолчали, глядя на Плащ левитации, который разомлел настолько, что пожал полой Бэтти руку.

— Ох… Я тоже очень рада познакомиться с тобой! Ты просто невероятный. Да, зая?

— Да, лапусик, — охотно подтвердил Нэд. — Такой волшебный, очень стильный и самостоятельный.

Плащ пожал полой руку ещё и ему.

— Ну что, быть может, всё-таки присядем и поговорим? — предложил Питер, заметив, что за окном уже стало совсем темно. — А то ночь уже скоро, вас хватятся.

— Точно.

Взяв Нэда за руку левой рукой, а Плащ за полу — правой, Бэтти повела их к дивану, на котором все трое удобно расселись. ЭмДжей и Питер заняли оставшиеся кресла, оказавшись практически друг напротив друга, причём искрящийся портал за спиной ЭмДжей заставлял теперь светиться её волосы, что выглядело сказочно красиво, а потому Питер даже потряс головой, отвлекаясь от этого зрелища и настраиваясь на рабочий лад.

— В общем, так, народ, вы уже в курсе последних новостей?

— Да, мы следили на Ю-тубе, что там говорят о тебе, — серьёзно покивал ему Нэд. — Питер, они совсем рехнулись: как можно говорить, что ты кого-то там убил?

— Оказывается, можно, — Питер наклонился вперёд и, оперевшись локтями на бёдра, сцепил пальцы в замок. — А ещё я использовал дронов мистера Старка и разбомбил ими здание Уильяма Ривы, которого в жизни никогда не встречал.

— Они сказали, что он лежит в какой-то неизвестной клинике, — хмуро напомнила ЭмДжей.

— Да, — Питер осторожно взглянул на неё, пока не понимая, к чему она ведёт.

— Это очень удобно — объявить что-то неизвестным, чтобы никто не смог его допросить.

— Да, это точно, — вздохнула Бэтти. — Журналисты часто так делают. Говорят: «неизвестный источник» или что-то подобное, когда настоящих фактов у них нет.

— Именно, — авторитетно кивнул Нэд. — Всё время.

— То, что мы не можем найти этого Риву, не значит, что не надо делать ничего, — решительно заявил Питер. — К тому же для нападения на него использовались дроны с эмблемой Старк Индастрис!

— Их угнали из компании? — прищурившись, спросила ЭмДжей.

— Сейчас узнаем. ЭДИТ, дроны, напавшие на дом Ривы, были запущены Старк Индастрис?

— Нет, Питер. Боевые дроны Старк Индастрис сегодня не применялись, — сообщила из ноутбука ЭДИТ.

— Сравни те, что применялись, с дронами СтаркИнд. Они похожи?

На экране ноутбука появились две фотографии дронов, возле каждого из которых засветились схемы и строки с параметрами. Питер левой рукой отодвинул журнальный столик с ноутбуком подальше, чтобы картинку видели все.

Две минуты спустя появилась надпись: _«Совпадение: 99%»_.

— В чём разница, ЭДИТ? — уточнил Питер.

— На всех дронах, напавших на дом Уильяма Ривы, имеется один и тот же серийный номер, Питер. Это номер технического образца, списанного восемь лет назад.

— Но как такое может быть? — воскликнула Бэтти. — Получается, кто-то достал того списанного дрона и сделал его копии? Кто?

— Думаю, я знаю, кто, — мрачно проговорил Питер. — ЭДИТ, выведи на экран фото того, кто возглавлял отдел разработки дронов до две тысячи шестнадцатого года. 

На ноутбуке высветился большой портрет Уильяма Ривы.

— Что?.. 

— Он сам?..

— Но зачем?..

Вопросы возникли у всех друзей Питера, на что он лишь пожал плечами и ответил разом на всё:

— Я не знаю. Честно, не знаю, но таких совпадений не бывает. Неучтённые дроны создаются по образцу дрона, который был списан, когда их разработкой занимался Рива. И они же нападают на его дом.

— Получается, он сам нацелил их на себя? — подытожила ЭмДжей. — И всё это, чтобы подставить тебя, но для чего? Что ты ему сделал?

— Понятия не имею, — развёл руками Питер. — Мы никогда не пересекались, я его в глаза не видел. И он не родственник Бэку, так что вряд ли это какая-то месть.

— Может, они дружили? — предположила Бэтти.

— Таких данных у меня нет. КАРЕН, чем занимался Рива в последнее время? Помню, я читал, что он нигде официально не работал, но, может, что-то на него всё-таки есть?

— Постой-постой! — вмешался Нэд. — Ты же вроде называл её «ЭДИТ»?

— Ну да. Это две разные системы, Нэд. КАРЕН, она… была в том костюме, который для меня сделал мистер Старк. А ЭДИТ — система дополненной реальности из его очков. 

— Круто!

— Угу.

— Судя по тем данным, которые у меня есть, — начала КАРЕН, — Уильям Рива путешествовал по миру последние две недели.

— И где ж он побывал?

— В Мексике, Марокко, Венеции, Праге, Берлине и Лондоне. Два дня назад он вернулся в Нью-Йорк.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, что?! — Питер вскочил с кресла. — КАРЕН, ты ничего не перепутала? Рива ездил по миру именно в этом порядке?!

— Подтверждаю, Питер. 

— С ума сойти!.. — Питер повернулся к остальным. 

Бэтти и Нэд ещё обдумывали прозвучавшие слова, приоткрыв рот, а вот ЭмДжей сообразила одновременно с Питером:

— Он же был в тех же городах, где и ты.

— Не просто в тех же городах! Фьюри мне сказал, что два первых элементала появились именно в Мексике и Марокко. То есть маршрут Ривы полностью совпадает с маршрутом Бэка! 

— Вот это улёт! — выдохнул Нэд. — Получается, они сообщники?

— О, да. Так, КАРЕН, проверь вот что: кто-нибудь ещё из бывших сотрудников Старк Индастрис выезжал за границу? Может, у кого-то был такой же маршрут, м-м?

— Веду поиск…

От избытка эмоций Питер прошёлся по комнате, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. Наконец-то в безумии последних дней забрезжил хоть какой-то свет.

— Поиск завершён, — объявила КАРЕН. — Вместе с Уильямом Ривой и Квентином Бэком по тому же маршруту путешествовали Дженис Митчелл, Клаус Гутерман и Виктория Стюарт.

На экране ноутбука высветились пять портретов.

— Да ладно! — выдохнули друзья Питера хором, а Бэтти, стиснув полу Плаща, даже подалась вперёд:

— Питер, это же те самые люди, которые записали первое видео про тебя!

— Да, они ещё просили тебя сдаться или что-то такое, — согласился с ней Нэд.

— И они работали вместе с Бэком, — констатировала ЭмДжей и сузила глаза: — Что за игру они затеяли?

— Я не знаю, — помотал головой Питер. — Но это точно зацепка! Теперь мы знаем поимённо команду Бэка и то, что им что-то нужно от меня. Они подставляют меня и заставляют людей верить, будто бы это я виновен во всех несчастьях, хотя это не так!

— Тише-тише, — успокаивающе поднял руки Нэд, а потом и вовсе встал и подошёл к Питеру. — Не горячись. Да, теперь мы знаем, кто тебя подставляет, но мы все равно верим тебе.

— Точно, — поддакнула ЭмДжей.

— Ну да… — Питер вздохнул.

Больше никаких новых мыслей в его голове пока не появлялось, друзья смотрели откровенно встревоженно, а потому он поозирался, зацепился взглядом за поднос с чайником и сообразил:

— Наверное, нам стоит сделать перерыв и обдумать всё это. Кто что будет: чай или кофе?

— Мне кофе, — без колебаний выбрала ЭмДжей. — Чёрный, без сахара.

— Мне тоже кофе, но с сахаром и молоком, — попросила Бэтти.

— Я, пожалуй, буду чай, — сообщил Нэд. — Помочь тебе приготовить?

Питер хотел отказаться, но вспомнил одну не совсем понятную тему и решил воспользоваться моментом.

— Да, Нэд, буду рад. ЭмДжей, Бэтти, не скучайте тут. Можете поговорить пока с КАРЕН, она вас чем-нибудь развлечёт.

— Нам надо понять, почему тебя подставляет четвёрка неудачников, которая занимается разрушением зданий и охотой на людей, — напомнила ЭмДжей. — Конечно, нас это развлечёт.

— Э-э, я… 

— Идите уже.

— Угу.

Переглянувшись, Питер и Нэд вышли из комнаты.

* * *

Ограничиваться лишь кофе и чаем для гостей Питеру показалось неправильным, поэтому он взялся готовить сэндвичи. Нэд идею от души поддержал. У доктора в холодильнике имелись сыр и ветчина разных сортов, так что было с чем развернуться. Поставив Нэда раскладывать тостовый хлеб, Питер некоторое время бросал на него косые взгляды, но, в конце концов, не выдержал и спросил:

— Нэд, тебе не приходило в голову, что вы с Бэтти как-то очень быстро расстались? Я имею в виду: вы так хорошо ладите, заканчиваете друг за друга предложения, и вдруг… Не? 

Нэд от души кивнул.

— Честно признаться, Питер, я и сам об этом уже думал. Бэтти — потрясающая, чуткая, умная женщина, с невероятным чувством юмора и…

Питер выбрал для нарезки самый острый нож и взял разделочную доску, слушая комплименты в адрес Бэтти.

— …И как могу я, после того, что мы решили, об этом сказать? Питер, она решит, что я незрелый!

— Э-э, подозреваю, всё будет не так, — усомнился Питер. — Наверняка она тоже думает, что вы зря разбежались.

— Ты так считаешь? — с надеждой спросил Нэд.

— Я практически уверен. 

— Ох, Питер… — Нэд опёрся руками о стол. — Я не знаю...

— Ну, тебе никто не мешает… попробовать, — как можно более оптимистично предложил Питер. — Ты ведь можешь взять и… дать ей выбор. Сказать, что ценишь вашу дружбу, но не будешь против, если она…

— …Станет чем-то большим! — подхватил Нэд. — Чувак, это отличный план! — и обменялся с Питером коронным приветствием. — Только тут надо всё продумать, подобрать нужные слова, чтобы ни в коем случае не обидеть Бэтти, ведь она…

Кивая, Питер достал из холодильника ветчину.

* * *

За стеной кухни ЭмДжей просидела тихо все десять минут, пока Бэтти общалась одновременно с Плащом и с КАРЕН. Первого она выспрашивала о жизни и любимых привычках, пользуясь тем, что он мог кивать и мотать воротником. Вторая любезно отвечала на вопросы о том, как работает с журналистами пресс-служба Старк Индастрис.

И только когда Бэтти выдохлась, ЭмДжей смерила её проницательным взглядом с головы до ног и сказала:

— Вам с Нэдом надо перестать строить из себя приятелей, когда вы ведёте себя как влюблённые.

Бэтти подумала ровно две секунды и кивнула:

— Ты права. 

Плащ ободряюще похлопал Бэтти по плечу, она признательно ему улыбнулась, поднырнула под полу и стала молча ждать возвращения парней.

* * *

Импровизированный ужин на четверых пролетел быстро, но очень уютно. Так и не сообразив больше ничего умного, Нэд с Бэтти в итоге засобирались домой, умудрившись в один голос заявить, что им надо обсудить очень важный вопрос.

— Лапуля! — так же в один голос выдали они, глядя друг на друга влюблёнными глазами, и, взявшись за руки, шагнули в портал. 

Затем друг за другом покинули и чердак, заперев на него дверь.

Питер и ЭмДжей облегчённо выдохнули.

— Знаешь, я намекнул Нэду, что они с Бэтти могут быть больше, чем просто друзья, — поделился Питер.

— Я сказала Бэтти то же самое. Она согласилась со мной, — рассказала ЭмДжей. 

Оба заулыбались и так же одновременно опустили глаза, стоя перед своими креслами.

— ЭмДжей, я…

— Слушай, Питер…

Они начали в один голос и так же замолчали. Затем Питер приглашающе махнул рукой:

— Да-да, ты что-то хотела?..

— Насчёт вчерашней переписки, — неуверенно проговорила ЭмДжей. — То, что мы…

— ЭмДжей, я тоже собирался об этом сказать! — обрадовался Питер. — Ведь я… Хотя стоп, стоп, я тебя перебил, извини, продолжай.

— А ты что хотел мне сказать? — подозрительно посмотрела на него ЭмДжей.

— Нет-нет, ты первая начала, так что это невежливо, что я… — протараторил Питер. — Говори, прошу.

Помолчав секунд десять, ЭмДжей скрестила руки на груди и задрала подбородок.

— Ты меня перебил, так что тебе и говорить. Ну, или я могу уйти.

— Не надо! — вырвалось у Питера. — В смысле, я… — он потряс головой, нервно потирая ладони о джинсы. — ЭмДжей, слушай, если я тебя как-то смутил, поторопился, не туда полез и… Прости. Сам не знаю, как это получилось, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты думала, будто я хочу от тебя только одного и ты не интересна мне сама по себе. Это не так, я… ЭмДжей, я повёл себя как болван. Так что если что не так, прости, а?

Следующие полминуты тишины стали для Питера одними из самых нервных в его жизни. Он стоял, обливаясь холодным потом, и даже дышать старался пореже, глядя на застывшую ЭмДжей. Жутко и тревожно было настолько, что, как краем глаза заметил Питер, на диване напрягся даже Плащ.

Затем ЭмДжей кивнула:

— Принято.

Питер не сдержал вздох облегчения.

— Правда?

— Да. Я, собственно, хотела поговорить о том же самом. Чтобы ты не думал, что я со всеми соглашаюсь на всё подряд или предлагаю заняться сексом тебе.

— Ну, ты явно не предлагаешь, — нервно улыбаясь, заметил Питер, почти физически ощущая, как всё напряжение сползает с тела и утекает куда-то в пол.

— Не сейчас уж точно, — поправила его ЭмДжей. — Хотя переписываться с тобой на эту тему было прикольно.

— Мне тоже. Такой… СМС-флирт.

— Точно!

В этот раз заулыбались уже оба, и даже Плащ откинулся на спинку дивана, легко покачивая воротником. Мельком взглянув на него, Питер поперекатывался с пяток на носки и пожал плечами.

— Впрочем, если захочешь его повторить, я готов.

— Думаю, захочу, — уверенно заявила ЭмДжей. — На расстоянии у нас получается лучше, чем в одной комнате.

— Да... Пожалуй, да.

Питер ненадолго задумался, есть ли в этом его вина. Пришёл к выводу, что есть, и, обогнув журнальный столик, подошёл к ЭмДжей.

— ЭмДжей, мы можем лучше, — глядя ей в глаза, твёрдо сказал он. — И я очень этого хочу, но я точно не буду торопить тебя, потому что мы вместе всего три дня.

— Питер, я…

— Я люблю тебя, ЭмДжей. И я готов ждать, сколько потребуется, потому что с тобой я хочу всего.

Желание зажмуриться было необычайно острым, но Питер подавил его волевым усилием, продолжая смотреть ЭмДжей в глаза, а потому с лёгкостью различил в них удивление, тотальное неверие, даже где-то испуг, а после — благодарность и такую… ну да, любовь, какой не замечал даже у Нэда с Бетти.

Он улыбнулся и развёл руки в стороны, предлагая сделать шаг, чтобы уже две секунды спустя начать целовать шагнувшую-таки навстречу ЭмДжей. Очень долго, горячо и со вкусом, чувствуя, что в этот раз наконец-то всё сделал правильно, сам решился на откровенность и признание, а не стоял столбом, как на мосту. Чувствуя себя тем самым мужчиной, о котором в венецианском аэропорту распинался Нэд, словно все свалившиеся на голову испытания и само присутствие в одном доме с Тони Старком придало смелости и в любовных делах.

— Ты стал смелее, — словно услышав его мысли, отметила ЭмДжей, едва они отстранились друг от друга.

— Это плохо? — уточнил Питер, глядя в расширившиеся зрачки.

— Нет, так мне нравится ещё больше.

— Отлично, — и продолжил целовать её. 

Их прервал лишь зазвонивший у ЭмДжей телефон — её ждали дома, поэтому Питер прошёл вместе с ней сквозь портал на чердак в дом Нэда, спустил её на землю на паутине — по счастью, семья Лидсов жила на спокойной и безлюдной в это время суток улице, и вернулся в дом Стрэнджа чрезвычайно довольный собой.

— КАРЕН, отследи путь ЭмДжей, чтобы она нормально добралась до дома. Организуй такое же наблюдение за Нэдом и Бэтти и проверь, не появилось ли новых видео от тех уволенных сотрудников Старк Индастрис.

— Сделано, Питер. Новых видео не появилось.

— Хм… Что ж, в таком случае подготовь отчёт за сегодняшний день: кто, что и как обо мне сказал после того выпуска на CNN.


	7. ДЧП

Мир после нападения на Уильяма Риву раскололся вновь: на тех, кто сразу поверил в запись с дронами, и на ждущих объяснений от Человека-Паука. Ночью Питер уже привычно выбрался на крышу, чтобы записать новое объясняющее видео для своего канала на Ю-тубе, потом подумал, что этого как-то недостаточно, и выпустил паутину в здание напротив.

— Куда поведёте меня сегодня, Питер? — бодро спросила КАРЕН.

— КАРЕН, просканируй полицейские частоты и подключись к спутникам. Где нужна помощь — говори мне. Дружелюбный сосед начал патруль!

— Принято, Питер! Зафиксирован звонок от ребёнка, к которому грабители забрались в дом. Вы в пяти кварталах от него. Рассчитать маршрут до цели?

— Спрашиваешь тоже! Конечно!

— Маршрут построен.

Повинуясь указаниям светящегося навигатора, Питер рванул по первому вызову, чувствуя впервые за последние дни, что поступает правильно. Убежище, пара умных взрослых, друзья, девушка, — это было здорово, но как-то совсем не по-супергеройски, и тихо ждать, пока юристы и без того занятой Пеппер разрулят все проблемы, Питер больше не хотел.

— Нужный дом прямо перед вами, — объявила КАРЕН перед трёхэтажным особняком. — Отменить вызов Ники Уильямс в полицию?

— Отменяй... Хотя стой! Если грабители ещё там, полиции придётся их забрать, так что пусть останется как есть. Просканируй-ка мне здание: хочу узнать, где там кто сейчас?

— Выполняю...

* * *

_«...А потом он просто появился и связал их всех паутиной. Круто было! И сказал, чтобы я не боялся...»_

_«...Да, наш департамент подтверждает, что Человек-Паук предотвратил ограбление дома известного в городе...»_

_«...Знаете, я сам бы не выплыл. И нет, я не хотел кончать жизнь самоубийством, что за чушь? Меня просто напугала проезжавшая машина...»_

_«...Мой бывший хотел насильно затащить меня в свой микроавтобус, и никто вокруг мне не помог! Хотя я точно знаю, что мой крик слышали соседи, но они не захотели с ним связываться, понимаете? А вот настоящий Дружелюбный сосед захотел. И я даже не успела напоить его чаем, он кинулся помогать кому-то ещё...»_

_«...Честно говоря, поначалу я даже поверил, что Человек-Паук и впрямь рехнулся. Ну, вы знаете, все те видео по телеку про нападения и всякое такое... Но потом он заступился за мою дочку и отогнал от неё бродячую собаку. И провёл ещё час у её постели, когда довёл до нашего дома, потому что ей было страшно засыпать. Рассказывал ей о своих патрулях и… Я не верю, что этот мальчишка — зло во плоти, и на его месте я бы привлек Daily Bugle к ответственности за клевету! Могу подсказать хорошего адвоката…»_

Патрулировать улицы Питер закончил лишь в девять утра, когда не осталось вызовов. Он пролез обратно в комнату через окно, принёс с кухни кружку побольше для травяного чая и принялся читать собранную ЭДИТ ленту новостей о Человеке-Пауке. Результат его порадовал: тех, кто остался довольным его ночной вылазкой, оказалось куда больше негодующих граждан, и да — благодарности от трёх разных департаментов полиции грели душу. Его даже начали вежливо просить зайти для дачи показаний в любое удобное время.

— Питер, с вами хотят увидеться ваши друзья. Желаете с ними встретиться?

— Да, КАРЕН. Пусть приходят. От тех, кто меня подставляет, пока ничего?

— Известий от ваших противников не поступало.

— И на том спасибо. 

Питер как раз успел принять душ и сменить одежду, когда с чердака Нэда в его временное жилище зашли Нэд, Бэтти и ЭмДжей.

— Питер, это потрясающе! Ты так много успел за эту ночь?

— Ну… да. Да, успел. Я же летаю на паутине, Нэд. И у меня отличный помощник — КАРЕН.

— Восто-о-орг!

— И правда восторг, — поддержала Нэда Бэтти, держа его под руку. — Питер, мне нужно обязательно взять у тебя интервью для школьных новостей! 

— Но…

— Когда всё закончится.

— Э-э, я…

— Обещай, что сделаешь это.

Питер с сомнением взглянул на Бэтти, памятуя о своей прошлой популярности со знаком минус в родной Мидтаунской школе, да и светиться в новостях оказалось вовсе не так весело, как он себе представлял, ведя видеодневник в Германии, кажется, вечность назад с помощью мобильного телефона. Но Бэтти смотрела настойчиво-выжидательно, а Нэд — ещё и непонимающе (как можно отказать его девушке?), поэтому Питер сдался.

— Что ж… м-м… Ладно. Хорошо. Как разберёмся с делами, сможешь что-нибудь спросить.

— Отлично! — радостно захлопала в ладоши Бэтти.

— Да, отлично, — скептически отозвалась ЭмДжей, как всегда, державшаяся чуть в стороне. Покосившись на неё, Питер мимолётно пожалел о том, что она боится высоты, и решил придумать что-нибудь ещё интересное для свиданий с ней. 

Ещё он подумал, что хотел бы её поцеловать, вот только в шаге от Нэда с Бэтти так поступать не стал и ограничился тем, что осторожно взял ЭмДжей за руку. И расслабился, заметив улыбку.

— О, у вас тоже всё хорошо? — от Нэда не укрылся жест Питера.

— Да, мы друг друга любим, — хладнокровно ответила ЭмДжей.

— Мы с Бэтти тоже. И кстати, Питер, то, что ты в аэропорту говорил о двойном свидании…

— Питер, произошло новое нападение! — громко объявила из ноутбука КАРЕН. — От атаки с якобы вашим участием и участием дронов Старк Индастрис пострадала Виктория Стюарт.

— Когда?

— Сегодня в пять утра. Дроны обстреляли крышу ее дома на Барроу-стрит.

— Подожди-ка! Но как? — возмутился Питер. — Мы же были с тобой приблизительно в это время в том же районе. Никаких дронов мы там не заметили.

КАРЕН не ответила. Питер в растерянности посмотрел на ЭмДжей, Нэда и Бэтти.

— Слушайте, там вообще ничего подобного не было!

— Анализ записи завершен, — внезапно сообщила КАРЕН.

— Какой записи?

— Сделанной любовником Виктории Клаусом Гутерманом на мобильный телефон и предоставленной им порталу Daily Bugle. По имеющимся у меня данным, на 98% она является многоуровневой иллюзией, в которой единственный натуральный объект — это крыша здания.

— То есть они совершенствуются, — прокомментировала это ЭмДжей. — Скоро будут обходиться вообще без крыш.

— Вот ужас-то... — выдал Нэд.

— Питер, появилось новое короткое видео от Клауса Гутермана и Дженис Митчелл, — сказала КАРЕН. — Хотите увидеть?

— И узнать, в чём меня ещё обвиняют? Конечно, давай.

Питер почувствовал, как ЭмДжей крепче сжала его руку, и признательно кивнул, поворачиваясь к ноутбуку. Нэд и Бэтти встали рядом. На экране возникли интерфейс сайта Ю-туб и два человека на белом фоне, причем с очень хмурыми лицами.

— Привет, Нью-Йорк, — дрожащим голосом начала Дженис. — Знаете, когда Клаус позвонил мне сегодня и сказал, что Человек-Паук попытался убить его любимую Викторию, я сперва не поверила, но потом он скинул мне запись. Всего несколько секунд, но… — она покачала головой и смахнула слезу. — Мы не знаем, чем это кончится для неё.

— Да, в сознание она ещё не приходила, — подтвердил Гутерман. — Хотя врачи и сказали, что ей крупно повезло, и есть шанс, что она завтра откроет глаза.

— Будем надеяться. Так же, как и на возвращение к нам Уильяма Ривы. Если честно, записывая то первое обращение к Человеку-Пауку, мы не знали, что всё обернётся вот так, и он начнёт на нас нападать. Мы считали его хорошим парнем, который оступился, быть может, запутался, взял на себя слишком много и…

— Но теперь мы понимаем, что ошиблись. И что он не успокоится, пока не разберётся со всеми, кто мешает ему, — Гутерман выдержал паузу. — И знаешь что, Питер Паркер? Мы больше тебя не боимся! Хочешь разобраться с оставшимися? Со мной и Дженис? Приходи к нам! Адрес ты видишь на экране. С полудня сегодняшнего дня мы будем там.

В нижней части экрана действительно появилась надпись: «Кармин-стрит, 66».

— И да, — добавила Дженис, — мы не ждём помощи от полиции, не зовём к себе никакую охрану. Мы просто хотим отвлечь Человека-Паука на себя, чтобы он не трогал других людей, потому что он опасен для всех. К тому же с этими его… боевыми дронами. Они попали под управление к мстительному мальчишке и, может быть, стоит задуматься: не лучше ли было передать их каким-нибудь _более достойным _героям? Или хотя бы тем, кто не пытается калечить ничего не сделавших им людей?..

Запись закончилась. Несколько секунд в комнате на Бликер-стрит было очень тихо, пока Питер боролся с колоссальным желанием отправиться на Кармин-стрит и разобраться уже с авторами записи лицом к лицу, и…

— Питер, они только этого и ждут, — негромко сказала ЭмДжей. — Ясно же, что там западня. И всё готово, чтобы окончательно подставить тебя.

Он повернул голову к ней, глядя больными глазами.

— ЭмДжей, я…

— Питер, ты сейчас сломаешь ей пальцы, — тихо заметила Бэтти, и Питер, осознав смысл её слов, опустил глаза и тут же ослабил хватку.

— Ох, ЭмДжей, прости, пожалуйста, я…

— Ерунда, — отмахнулась та, встряхнув кистью, и положила её же Питеру на плечо. — Питер, мы не будем делать того, что от нас ждут. Они написали адрес, значит, там будут и журналисты, и полиция, и кто угодно ещё. Представь, если они выпустят дронов, изобразят тебя в костюме и начнут стрелять по толпе людей. Ты же не оправдаешься!

— Да, и даже юристы Пеппер не вытащат меня из тюрьмы, — согласился с ней Питер.

— Пеппер? — переспросил Нэд. — Пеппер Поттс? Ну, или она сейчас Старк? Глава СИ?

— Поттс, она не меняла фамилию, Нэд. И да, я говорю про неё. Я… мы общались, когда всё это началось, и она обещала мне юридическую поддержку. Попросила посидеть тихо, пока адвокаты всё решат.

— Вот видишь! — встрепенулась Бэтти. — Даже миссис Поттс хотела, чтобы ты вёл себя разумно! Кстати, она знает, что ты ни при чём?

— Да, у неё есть возможность узнавать, где я нахожусь. ПЯТНИЦА — искусственный интеллект мистера Старка — докладывает ей об этом, когда в чём-то обвиняют меня. Так что… она уже наверняка знает, что на Викторию Стюарт я не нападал.

— Подтверждаю, Питер, — сообщила КАРЕН. — По заданию миссис Поттс ПЯТНИЦА ведёт мониторинг ваших перемещений по городу в режиме реального времени.

— О, ясно. Я… КАРЕН, а что она думает по поводу моего ночного патруля?

— У меня нет данных, Питер. Желаете, чтобы я спросила об этом сейчас?

Питер хотел отказаться, но Нэд и Бэтти так активно закивали, что он смирился.

— Да, КАРЕН. Да, я хочу. Её же это тоже касается из-за дронов и всего такого.

— Соединяю вас с миссис Поттс.

На этот раз друзья Питера удивлённо округлили глаза.

— Да ладно! — выдал Нэд.

— Сое… Что? — переспросила ЭмДжей.

На экране ноутбука появилось изображение Пеппер, сидящей за письменным столом со стопкой бумаг.

— О, Питер. Привет, — чуточку устало, но доброжелательно поздоровалась она. — И… друзья Питера, как я понимаю?

— Здрасьте, Пеппер. Да, это мои друзья Нэд и Бэтти, и моя девушка ЭмДжей, — слегка волнуясь, представил всех Питер.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Поттс, — взволнованно выпалил Нэд.

— Очень рады знакомству с вами, — поддержала его Бэтти. — Я всегда вами восхищалась!

— Да, очень, — кивнула ЭмДжей.

— Мне тоже приятно вас увидеть. Питер, я уже в курсе последних новостей, и да, ситуация не из лёгких, но я надеюсь, ты не собираешься появляться на Кармин-стрит?

— Нет. Нет, Пеппер, я… в смысле, мы все тут понимаем, что там какая-то западня.

— У ПЯТНИЦЫ то же мнение на этот счёт. Я проконсультируюсь сегодня с юристами по твоему вопросу, узнаю, как у них дела, ну а тебя попрошу держаться подальше от этой улицы.

— Да, Пеппер. Я понял.

— Я не запрещаю тебе патрули, к тому же они приносят реальную пользу, но, надеюсь, ты выберешь какой-то другой маршрут.

— Конечно, я…

— Миссис Поттс! — послышался голос за кадром. — Все уже собрались в зале для заседаний, вас ждут.

— Уже иду. Ладно, Питер… Нэд, ЭмДжей, Бэтти, я на вас рассчитываю и не сомневаюсь, что мы с вами ещё увидимся. Хорошего дня.

— Хорошего дня! — ответили все четверо хором за секунду до того, как связь оборвалась.

— Обалдеть, я познакомилась с самой миссис Поттс! — восторженно выдохнула Бэтти.

— И она собирается с нами встретиться, — поддержал её Нэд.

— Главное, что она помнит про проблему Питера, — внесла толику разумности в разговор ЭмДжей, и Питер ей кивнул.

— Да, она помнит… — потом почувствовал за спиной чужое присутствие и резко развернулся. — О, доктор Стрэндж! Вы тоже уже в курсе, да?

— Зашёл убедиться, что ты понимаешь замысел твоих врагов, однако до тебя его уже донесли. 

— Э-э… ну да. Нашлось кому.

— Превосходно, — Стивен окинул задумчивым взглядом всю компанию. — Захочешь снова выбраться на крышу, воспользуйся большим окном под ней. Верхняя часть сдвигается.

— Оу. Да, хорошо. Спасибо! Так и правда будет удобнее.

— Будет.

Легко кивнув, Стивен ушёл, оставив Питера размышлять, сколь многим людям он не безразличен, пока не зазвонил мобильный телефон.

— По ходу, это Мэй, — бросив взгляд на экран лежавшего на журнальном столике мобильника, отметил Нэд. — Интересно, она тоже хочет сказать, чтобы ты не ходил на Кармин-стрит?

— Сейчас узнаем…

* * *

День, в который Питеру бросили вызов, оказался очень богатым на эмоции.

Сначала — чувство морального удовлетворения от чтения заголовков и благодарных постов в соцсетях после ночного патруля.

Затем — досада и злость из-за новых нападок от команды Мистерио.

После — попытки успокоить себя же и прислушаться ко всем, кто волновался и был уверен в ловушке на Кармин-стрит: друзья и девушка, Пеппер, доктор Стрэндж, Мэй и даже Хэппи.

Вполне рабочее состояние на несколько часов обсуждений с Нэдом, Бэтти и ЭмДжей того, как поступить дальше, за едой и чаем, а потом…

Почти шок от внезапно открытой КАРЕН трансляции с той самой Кармин-стрит, где под прицелом многих камер и перед толпой зевак самозабвенно орали друг на друга Флэш Томпсон и Брэд Дэвис, пока Клаус Гутерман и Дженис Митчелл наблюдали за ними от двери дома №66.

_— …Да раскрой, наконец, глаза, Флэш! Паркер всегда был таким, всегда ходил себе на уме и просто готовил почву для того, что будет делать потом. Он даже втёрся в доверие к Старку, чтобы получить контроль над дронами, и если бы не Мистерио, мы бы понятия не имели, на что способен Человек-Паук! Вспомни, что он делал во время нашей поездки по Европе?_

_— Я-то как раз помню, Брэд. Он боролся с элементалами, помог Нэду и Бэтти. Он дрался с Бэком на мосту в Лондоне и не дал его дронам убить нас._

_— Дронам? Дронами управлял Питер Паркер, очнись! Питер сам натравил на вас своих же дронов, чтобы выглядеть героем!_

_— Я видел другое на записи._

_— Записи… Крепко же тебе промыли мозги. Паркер — убийца! Кровь Мистерио на его руках._

_— Кровь Мистерио на его собственных руках, приказ дронам стрелять отдал он. _

_— А как тебе его нападения на тех, кто призвал его к порядку? На сотрудников Старк Индастрис?_

_— Вообще-то, на бывших сотрудников, Брэд. Бывших! И Паркер уже записал видео, что он их не трогал, ясно? Зато этой ночью он спасал других._

_— Нет, это бесполезно… Катись своему Паркеру, раз он тебе так дорог, а я пойду к тем, кто борется с ним. Кто знает правду о Человеке-Пауке. И если Паркер решит уничтожить оставшихся двоих, ему придётся иметь дело и со мной. _

_— Думаешь ЭмДжей выберет тебя, если ты поможешь им, Брэд? Ты же нападаешь на Паркера из-за того, что она выбрала его._

_— Да пошёл ты! К своему убийце. Он напал сегодня ночью на женщину, Флэш! Обстрелял её дом и её саму из боевых дронов Старка!_

_— А я могу доказать, что его там сегодня не было, и он в неё не стрелял. Как удачно, что я не спал и живу в доме напротив._

_— Доказать? Да ладно! Как ты это докажешь?_

_— При помощи записи в моём ноуте. И знаешь что? Я прямо сейчас пойду за ним и принесу его сюда!.. _

Ну а после — разговор с остальными и ужас от общей для всех мысли: «Если у Флэша в ноутбуке и правда есть какие-то доказательства, он может до него не дойти».

Питеру хватило полминуты, чтобы приказать КАРЕН построить маршрут для перехвата Флэша по пути к дому, переодеться в паучий костюм и вылезти из дома на Бликер-стрит через верхнее окно. Уже стреляя паутиной в дом за домом, он поручил ЭДИТ помочь Нэду дистанционно влезть в ноутбук Флэша и поискать в нём те самые доказательства, а сам сосредоточился на дороге. 

Когда впереди показались клубы дыма и пламя, у Питера ёкнуло сердце. 

— КАРЕН, это нападение Флэша?

— Да, Питер. Судя по спутниковым камерам, Флэш Томпсон пытается укрыться от стрельбы из боевых дронов в парке. 

— Вот черт… КАРЕН, скажи ЭДИТ срочно выпустить боевых дронов Старк Индастрис. Пусть прикрывают Флэша!

— Боевые дроны выпущены.

Открытое пространство сильно снизило скорость передвижения Питера. Пусть и не слишком большое, но цепляться паутиной на нем было негде, а запаса полёта на паутинных крыльях не хватило. Оказавшись на земле, он побежал к своей цели, с извинениями огибая редких прохожих и отчаянно желая успеть. Шума и взрывов впереди, между тем, стало больше — боевые дроны Старк Индастрис прибыли и ввязались в бой.

— Питер, я сообщила миссис Поттс о цели вызова боевых дронов. Она одобрила их применение.

— Ты чудо, КАРЕН! Правильно сделала. По-хорошему, разрешение нужно спрашивать у мистера Старка, но…

— Мистер Старк не приходил в сознание. Это необходимое условие для запущенного доктором Стрэнджем процесса регенерации.

— Ему становится лучше?

— Да, Питер. Его жизни уже ничто не угрожает.

— Хоть одна хорошая новость за день, — выдохнул Питер, перепрыгивая через препятствия. Даже на его встревоженный взгляд взрывов и дыма впереди стало меньше: — КАРЕН, что там с Флэшем? Он живой?

— Не могу ответить на ваш вопрос.

— Что? В него попали?!

— Да, Питер. От тридцати атаковавших его дронов осталось двенадцать. Они улетают. 

— Прикажи ЭДИТ их сбить, и пусть наши дроны возвращаются на базу.

— Принято.

Ещё несколько машин, деревьев и людей остались позади. Потом — парочка зданий, снова деревья… Питер выбежал на усеянную свежими ямами поляну с догорающими остатками деревьев и рванул к неподвижно лежавшему Флэшу под бойкий доклад КАРЕН: «Все вражеские дроны уничтожены».

Приземлившись перед ним на колени, Питер с ужасом уставился на его окровавленную голову вкупе с дымящейся одеждой и прижал два пальца к шейной артерии.

— КАРЕН, сможешь его просканировать или мне достать очки?

— Поверхностное сканирование мне доступно, Питер. Фиксирую отсутствие сознания, многочисленные ушибы и ожоги на правой руке. Для более качественного обследования черепно-мозговой травмы рекомендуется обращение в клинику. Вызвать медицинскую бригаду? 

— Надо бы, но до него могут добраться и там, — возразил Питер, испытав облегчение, когда нащупал пульс, и видя, как Флэш дышит. — Вот что: постарайся дотянуться до доктора Стрэнджа или пусть мои друзья поищут его. Я знаю, он просил не бродить по дому, но, надеюсь, он нас простит.

— Сделаю всё возможное, Питер!

— Сделай.

Усевшись на траву рядом с Флэшем, Питер взял его за руку и ссутулился, изучая его залитое кровью лицо. В голове было очень тихо и пусто, страх опоздать схлынул, оставив место лишь ледяной ярости и непрошибаемой уверенности в том, что друзья Мистерио теперь точно доигрались. И что за решёткой в итоге окажутся именно они, причем после того, как их копии боевых дронов канут в небытие.

В двух шагах от Питера с тихим шорохом открылся портал, явив Стивена Стрэнджа.

— Доктор Стрэндж! Простите, если им пришлось искать вас по дому, но я сказал им…

— Всё правильно сделал, — оборвал Питера Стивен, опустившись на одно колено рядом с Флэшем, и внимательно осмотрел его рану. Потом создал светящуюся жёлтым матрицу и начал вглядываться ещё и через неё.

— Всё… настолько плохо? — осторожно спросил Питер. — Что вы, ну… используете магию?

— Это магическая диагностика. Позволяет увидеть то, на что понадобилась бы специальная аппаратура. И сокращает время, — взмахом руки Стивен развеял матрицу. — Ничего серьёзного. Я заберу его в свою бывшую клинику, надо обработать раны.

— Свою? — переспросил Питер, поднимаясь. — Доктор Стрэндж, его могут снова попытаться убить!

— Знаю, поэтому о нём будут знать только я и моя давняя знакомая Кристина. А ты возвращайся-ка к своим друзьям.

Отточенными движениями Стивен наколдовал портал на Бликер-стрит, в комнату к трём встревоженным школьникам.

— Ну, что там, Питер? — первым спросил Нэд. — Мы успели?

— О боже! — вскрикнула Бэтти, увидев Флэша. — Он же…

— Доктор Стрэндж, каковы его шансы? — сдержанно уточнила ЭмДжей, пока Питер шёл в комнату. 

— Жить будет, — отозвался Стивен, закрывая портал.

Оглянувшись на него, Питер перевёл взгляд на Нэда, Бэтти и ЭмДжей и, бросив паучью маску на диван, скрестил руки на груди.

— Они выпустили тридцать боевых дронов против Флэша, чтобы помешать ему показать людям правду. Тридцать дронов! Этого достаточно, чтобы развязать небольшую войну и… — Питер покачал головой. — Я не смог его защитить, но уж _отомстить _за него сумею, потому что у взрослых... У них не выходит, понимаете? Они просят меня... нас... не высовываться, но у них самих не выходит! Этому никто не может положить конец, ни у кого не получается остановить то, что делают друзья Мистерио со мной и с другими. Но мы… Мы должны вывести их на чистую воду и уничтожить все дроны, что у них есть. За Флэша Томпсона! — Питер выбросил в воздух кулак.

— За Флэша Томпсона! — эхом отозвались Нэд и Бэтти.

— И за Питера Паркера! — тряхнув копной волос, решительно добавила ЭмДжей.


	8. Новые Мстители

В первую очередь Питер поинтересовался у Нэда, смог ли тот что-нибудь найти в ноутбуке Флэша. Как оказалось, там действительно был видеофайл — запись с участием самого Флэша, на которой он репетировал новый пост для блога, причём на фоне окна с видом на ту самую крышу, где не происходило ровным счетом ничего, и именно около пяти утра. 

— Доказательство, конечно, слабенькое, Питер, — с сомнением протянул Нэд, сворачивая окно записи. — Но все равно здесь есть дата.

— Есть, — кивнула ЭмДжей. — Вот только они могут сказать, что ошиблись и что нападение случилось в четыре или в шесть.

— Да, могут, — согласилась с ней Бэтти. — Ни для полиции, ни для телевидения этого не хватит, очень жаль.

— И всё же пусть будет, — Питер скрестил руки на груди. — Так, ЭДИТ, можешь отследить по данным со спутников: откуда вылетают дроны друзей Бэка? В парке же были вполне реальные дроны, да и дом Уильяма Ривы разбомбили тоже они.

— Веду поиск, Питер.

— Отлично. КАРЕН, задание для тебя: мне нужен полный отчет о доме №66 на Кармин-стрит. Сколько комнат, как расположены, сколько человек. Подключись к средствам связи всех, кто там есть, анализируй их звонки. Составь схему, кто из посторонних находится возле этого дома, и продумай, куда их всех можно будет при необходимости быстро увести.

— Питер, ты собираешься влезть туда? — торопливо уточнил Нэд.

— Подозреваю, что придётся, Нэд. Да, вот ещё, КАРЕН: выясни, как именно управляются дроны противника? А главное: откуда? И можешь ли ты перехватить контроль?

— Ответ на последний вопрос отрицательный, Питер, — сообщила КАРЕН. — Дроны управляются при помощи единственного компьютера, который стоит в доме №66. Перехват контроля возможен только через него после взлома его защиты.

— Я бы мог написать программу, — предложил Нэд. — Простую программу для перехвата управления. И запустить её в тот компьютер, когда мы пойдём туда, а я взломаю защиту.

— «Мы пойдём»? — переспросил Питер.

— Ты же не думаешь, что тебя кто-то отпустит одного.

Именно так Питер и думал, а потому удивленно округлил глаза и поднял руки.

— Нэд, слушай, ты не можешь…

— Он прав, вообще-то, — перебила его ЭмДжей. — Одного мы тебя не отпустим.

— Точно! — подхватила Бэтти. — Когда Нэд запустит свою программу, нужно будет отвлечь тех, кто в том доме. Мы с ЭмДжей могли бы притвориться, что проводим опрос.

— Да, легко.

Опустить руки Питер напрочь забыл, не веря своим ушам и глазам.

— Постойте, вы же не думаете, что я дам вам приблизиться к тому дому? Они преступники! Они чуть не убили Флэша!

— Да, и вполне могут убить тебя и Нэда, — продолжила его мысль ЭмДжей. — Когда ты будешь его страховать. Или ты собирался провернуть всё в одиночку?

— Ну, вообще-то…

— Забудь. Бэтти, нам надо придумать вопросы. 

— Верно. А ещё нужно как-то организовать, чтобы те люди сами во всём признались, и записать всё на видео.

— Хорошо бы иметь для этого шпионскую технику! — поддержал идею Бэтти Нэд. — Ну, там какие-нибудь миниатюрные камеры. Мы бы запустили их туда и… — он замялся. — И…

— И я бы с ними поговорил, — закончил его мысль Питер. — С теми, кто сейчас в том доме. Вышел бы к ним и спросил, что им нужно от меня. 

— В точку! Злодеи любят делиться планами.

— Да уж, любят…

— В общем, я занимаюсь программой. Питер, уступишь мне твой ноутбук с КАРЕН или мне сходить за своим?

— Бери, конечно. КАРЕН, помоги Нэду.

— Принято, Питер.

— Ну а наше дело — вопросы, — напомнила Бэтти. — Питер, чем займёшься ты?

— Я… прикину кое-что. Решу вопрос с камерами.

— А сможешь? — уточнила ЭмДжей.

— Точно решу.

— Ну, давай.

* * *

Остаток дня пролетел быстро — в делах и заботах в очень уютном кругу друзей. Поглядывая на них, Питер не мог до конца поверить в то, что эти люди собираются с ним в тот дом, что у него в этот раз будет собственная команда с заранее распределёнными ролями. Был, конечно, соблазн запереть их всех где-нибудь — да хотя бы в этой же комнате, залепить паутиной окно, дверь и выходы с чердака Нэда, чтобы не дать уйти… Но на исходе второго часа ЭмДжей вдруг отвлеклась от общего с Бэтти блокнота и посмотрела на Питера в упор.

— Даже не думай оставить нас в стороне, Питер. Сделаешь это — и я всё расскажу твоей тёте, её бойфренду и Пеппер Поттс.

— У тебя нет номера Пеппер Поттс, — возразил Питер.

— Она глава Старк Индастрис, номер найдётся на сайте. 

Питер немного помолчал, с сомнением изучая всех троих, потом неохотно кивнул:

— Ладно, пойдёте со мной.

И с удвоенным энтузиазмом вернулся к своим проектам, делая заметки в телефоне. 

Доктор Стрэндж появился в начале девятого часа через новый портал, за которым виднелось что-то похожее на подсобку, и привёл с собой Флэша Томпсона с забинтованной головой.

— Флэш! — воскликнули все четверо, отчего тот поморщился:

— Не так громко, ладно? У меня сотрясение, мне нужен покой.

— Здесь до него точно не доберутся, — произнёс Стивен, сдвигая при помощи заклинаний кровать к окну и заставляя появиться вторую — с точно такими же покрывалом и подушками. — Ложись.

— Да, спасибо, док, — осторожно придерживая голову, Флэш побрёл к кровати и очень медленно опустился на неё.

Питер покосился на Стивена — «доком» его до этого называл только Тони, но вроде бы ничего страшного не произошло.

— Покой, — со значением повторил Стивен, не уходя.

— Да, ребят, и правда — продолжим завтра, да? — предложил Питер.

— Да… конечно… — нестройным хором отозвались Нэд, Бэтти и ЭмДжей и, попрощавшись со всеми, потянулись к порталу. 

Проводив их взглядом, из комнаты вышел и Стивен.

Оставшись наедине с Флэшем, Питер убрал свой мобильник и пересел из кресла на свою кровать.

— Как ты на самом деле? Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды? — тихо спросил он.

Флэш открыл один глаз.

— Паркер, ты что, святой?

— В смысле?

— Я же тебе проходу не давал столько лет, так? А ты мне даже не врезал ни разу. 

— Ну, не настолько уж ты меня задевал…

— Да ладно! И на вечеринках ты не появлялся, потому что «не настолько». 

— Меня отвлекали мои паучьи дела, — примирительно заметил Питер, не сводя глаз с Флэша. Выглядел тот довольно жалко, всё так же держался за голову и явно старался вообще ею не шевелить: — И кстати, для одного из дел я разбил твою тачку, так что мы квиты. 

— Я вообще-то пытаюсь извиниться, ясно?

— Что ж… после твоих видео в мою защиту считай, что твои извинения приняты.

Питер протянул Флэшу руку, тот ответил долгим неверящим взглядом, но голову на несколько секунд отпустил и руку пожал.

— Супер. Так что всё-таки с моим вопросом, Флэш? Принести чаю? Воды? Что-нибудь поесть?

— Меня немного тошнит, так что нет. Занимайся, чем ты там был занят, я тихо полежу.

— Как насчёт звонка родителям? Они вообще в курсе, что случилось с тобой?

— Они уехали на отдых и обрубили связь. Специально так делают, чтобы их не доставали звонками.

— Понял. Может, сгонять за таблетками?

— Меня накачали обезболивающим, поэтому тоже нет. Я хочу уснуть, Паркер, окей? 

— Окей. Правда, мне тут надо уйти, и я не знаю, можно ли оставить тебя. Вдруг тебе что-то понадобится и…

— Ничего. Иди уже.

— Ну, как скажешь. 

Питер переоделся в паучий костюм и вышел из комнаты, чтобы выбраться из здания. На лестнице ему попался спускавшийся сверху Стивен Стрэндж.

— Ты вроде бы обещал, — остановившись, нахмурился Стивен.

— Я не на Кармин-стрит, доктор Стрэндж! — затараторил Питер. — Мне нужно на аэродром, в Старк-джет, чтобы достать себе кое-какое оборудование. Там есть мастерская мистера Старка!

— Туда и обратно?

— Да. Честное слово, я больше никуда не пойду! И… и если бы я мог попросить вас присмотреть за Флэшем, пока меня нет…

— На его кровати оповещающее заклинание.

— О. Супер, — Питер потёр ладони. — Как мистер Старк?

— Скоро поговорите.

— Совсем хорошо. Что ж, тогда я… пойду, да?

— Если тебе это нужно.

На несколько секунд Питер застыл, разглядывая очень спокойного и чуточку усталого волшебника, чей дом превратился в подростковый лагерь и мини-госпиталь, а самому ему пришлось нянчиться с супергероями Земли и их знакомыми. Право слово, такому терпению можно было и позавидовать.

— Мы скоро оставим вас в покое, доктор. 

— Мастерская Старка ждёт.

* * *

За ночь Питер успел сделать многое и даже поспать несколько часов. Флэш за время сна тоже пришёл в себя, стал смотреть немного более осмысленно и даже перебрался с постели на диван. До прихода Нэда, Бэтти и ЭмДжей Питер с Флэшем позавтракали сэндвичами с чаем, перекинувшись лишь парой фраз: Питер не знал, что обсуждать с таким неожиданным гостем, а Флэш явно по-прежнему чувствовал себя виноватым и тайком разглядывал Питера, словно пытаясь совместить в голове неудачника-Паркера и Человека-Паука.

— Да, это тоже я, — вздохнул Питер, устав от его косых взглядов. — Я просто хорошо маскируюсь. 

— Слишком хорошо, Паркер. Никогда бы не заподозрил, что ты… — Флэш неопределённо махнул рукой. — Думаю, взять ли автограф.

— Если решишься — будешь первым. Я, кстати…

Договорить Питеру не дали друзья, появившись всей толпой, причем с пакетом домашнего печенья у Бэтти в руках.

— Мама передала нам.

— О, спасибо твоей маме, Бэтти, — оценил Питер. — Надеюсь, к концу этого дня мы разберемся со всем, так что ты сможешь ей сказать, что была у меня.

— Должны разобраться. У нас с ЭмДжей всё готово.

— И у меня, в общем-то, тоже, — похвастался Нэд. — Надо только прогнать пару раз программу вместе с КАРЕН, я принёс на флэшке.

— Значит, прогонишь. Ноутбук… а, вон он, на кровати. Можешь взять, я пока принесу кружки.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь, Флэш? — усевшись рядом с ним, поинтересовалась ЭмДжей.

— Да, кстати! — подхватила Бэтти. — Выглядишь сегодня получше.

— Чувствую тоже, — ответил Флэш. — А вы… что у вас там за план?

— Ну, мы собираемся влезть в дом, где засели враги Питера, — охотно пояснил Нэд, заняв кресло с ноутбуком. — Я запущу в их комп специальную программу, она позволит перехватить контроль над дронами и уничтожить. А Питер постарается их разговорить, чтобы они во всём признались. Мы запишем это на видео.

— Обалдеть, — присвистнул Флэш. — Вы полезете туда вдвоём?

— Нет, пока они будут со всем разбираться, мы с Бэтти отвлечём жильцов соцопросом, — сказала ЭмДжей. — Так что вчетвером.

— Хотел бы я с вами!

— Вряд ли тебе разрешит доктор Стрэндж, — усомнился Питер, расставляя по журнальному столику принесённые кружки вокруг вечно горячего чайника. — Ты вон с трудом ходишь. А если придётся драться?

— Не, драться с сотрясением нельзя, — помотал головой Нэд. — Сто процентов.

— Я думал, вы скажете: «Отвали, это не для тебя».

Взяв чайник, чтобы налить всем травяной чай, Питер удивлённо посмотрел на Флэша.

— Откуда возьмётся «отвали», если ты с нами в одной лодке?

— Точно, — авторитетно покивал Нэд. — Чувак, ты теперь тоже ДЧП — Друг Человека-Паука. Ты с нами!

— И вы не будете припоминать, каким я был?

— Тебе разбили голову из-за того, что вступился за Питера, — пожала плечами ЭмДжей, взяв из пакета печеньку. — И твоё видео в Лондоне помогло ему найти и спасти нас. Считай, что ты прощён. 

— Флэш, всё нормально, — улыбнулась ему Бэтти. — А теперь давайте есть печенье, пока оно ещё тёплое.

— Да, давайте, — поддержал её Питер. — Вроде бы всем налил.

С ароматным травяным чаем и не успевшим остыть печеньем утро стало уютным для всех. Питер уже привычно любовался ЭмДжей и игрой солнечного света на её волосах, изредка видя и чуточку смущённую улыбку. Он чувствовал уверенность в том, что уже завтра сможет предложить ей полноценное свидание без необходимости таиться в чужом доме. И обязательно придумает что-то интересное.

Чаепитие близилось к концу, когда в руках Нэда замигал ноутбук и тот быстро поставил его на столик.

— Питер, что происходит?

— Вынуждена отвлечь вас от проверки программы, мистер Лидс, — звонко объявила КАРЕН. — Начался экстренный выпуск новостей на Daily Bugle. Включаю трансляцию.

На экране показался уже знакомый Питеру ведущий Джей Джона Джеймсон. 

— …И вот, теперь мы получили доказательства того, что Питер Паркер, печально известный как Человек-Паук, действительно является преступником и злодеем. Мы могли закрывать глаза на то, как он атакует незнакомых людей лишь за то, что они призвали его к порядку. Но то, что произошло вчера днём, развеяло все сомнения. Осторожно: эти кадры вас шокируют.

Изображение ведущего сменилось дергающейся записью, на которой дроны с эмблемой Старк Индастрис обстреливали Флэша — он метался между деревьями и пытался укрыться.

— О боже, — Бэтти зажала рот ладонью.

Все пятеро зрителей на Бликер-стрит вздрогнули, когда один из дронов задел-таки Флэша по касательной, и тот рухнул на землю. Камера приблизилась, демонстрируя сочащуюся из раны кровь, и запись сменилась ведущим в кадре.

— Вот так всё и было. В этот раз Питер Паркер натравил дронов Старка на своего одноклассника — Флэша Томпсона, и у нас нет оснований считать, что этот одноклассник ещё жив. Очевидно, бывший народный герой тронулся рассудком и перестал отличать даже своих от чужих. Впрочем, как нам стало известно из наших источников, между мистером Томпсоном и Питером Паркером была давняя вражда. Кто станет следующей жертвой народного Мстителя — Человека-Паука? Нам неизвестно. Но у нас есть обращение от тех, кто его не боится и, несмотря на всех дронов Паркера, демонстрирует подлинный героизм. Вот оно.

На экране появились пятеро — избитые и обклеенные пластырями Уильям Рива и Виктория Стюарт, а также целые, но хмурые Дженис Митчелл, Клаус Гутерман и Брэд Дэвис.

— Привет, Нью-Йорк, — начала Виктория. — Прежде всего, спасибо всем, кто волновался за меня и Уильяма. Нам удалось выжить после атаки Паркера, но до выздоровления ещё далеко.

— Да, наши врачи считают это чудом, — добавил Уильям.

— Мы могли понять, что мальчик мстит нам за наше обращение, — продолжил Гутерман. — Это было, наверное, объяснимо. Но то, что он устроил вчера однокласснику, доказало, что такое нельзя терпеть.

— Питер тронулся умом, — вступил в разговор Брэд. — Это ясно. И теперь весь вопрос в том, сможет ли его кто-то остановить, ведь полиция не справляется!

— Увы, полиция действительно оказалась бессильна, — с сожалением поддержала его Дженис. — И мы вряд ли можем её винить, потому что ну что она противопоставит боевым дронам Старка? Десяткам смертельно опасных боевых дронов, контроль над которыми по нелепой случайности до сих пор остается у Старк Индастрис, а фактически принадлежит крайне мстительному и опасному подростку?

— Мы не понимаем, почему это до сих пор так, — скрестил руки на груди Гутерман. — И мы думаем, что уже доказали наш решительный настрой, нашу готовность справиться с этим зарвавшимся подростком, пока он не убил кого-то из вас. Мы готовы стать Новыми Мстителями, которых так сильно не хватало в последние дни всем нам.

— И мы надеемся, что наше правительство примет мудрое решение, — сказала Виктория. — И что боевые дроны попадут в руки к настоящим защитникам Земли, попадут к тем, кто не боится встретиться лицом к лицу с Питером Паркером и положить конец его расправам над беззащитными людьми. 

Запись закончилась. Джей Джона Джеймсон продолжил свою обличительную речь, бурно возмущаться вслух начали Нэд, Бэтти и ЭмДжей, Флэш встревоженно повторял, что готов прямо сейчас дать показания полиции, — но все эти звуки слились для Питера в сплошной фоновый гул, потому что он наконец-то получил последний элемент в мозаике, которого так не хватало все эти дни.

Он резко встал, заставив замолчать всех вокруг, и развернулся к ним.

— Я понял. Я понял, зачем это всё было нужно! Нападения, обращения, дроны… Всё это не зря. Всё это с целью, одной-единственной целью: получить контроль над дронами Старк Индастрис! Они хотели опорочить моё имя, доказать всем, что мне нельзя доверять, чтобы дроны в итоге попали к ним, к Новым Мстителям. К тем, кто сможет справиться со мной.

— Ну… да, — кивнул Нэд. — Похоже на то.

— Они устроили шоу с элементалами, чтобы я отдал очки с ЭДИТ Бэку. Поверил в то, что с ними справится только он. Но я вернул ЭДИТ себе, и им это не понравилось. Для какой-то цели им по-прежнему нужны боевые дроны Старк Индастрис: может, они снова хотят морочить людям голову иллюзиями, может, что-то ещё… Не важно. Им нужны дроны мистера Старка! И именно их нельзя им отдавать.

— Звучит логично, — снова кивнул Нэд.

— Точно нельзя, — покачал головой Флэш. — Если они устроили это со мной той кучкой дронов, что у них есть, представьте, что они сделают с другими, если все дроны окажутся у них? В опасности будет любой!

— Да, — негромко признала ЭмДжей. — И сейчас в опасности весь мир.

Повисшую паузу прервала КАРЕН:

— Питер, с вами срочно хотят встретиться мистер Старк и миссис Поттс. Со всеми вами.

— О, они оба в его комнате? — уточнил Питер.

— Да, Питер.

— Передай мистеру Старку, что мы сейчас придём.

— Сделано. 

— Отлично. Так, я… — под ошарашенными взглядами остальных Питер замолчал. Давно ему не доводилось видеть таких круглых глаз.

— Мистеру Старку, — повторил Флэш. — Ты и твой электронный помощник сказали: «мистеру Старку»? 

— Наверное, сейчас самое время сказать вам, что Тони Старк жив.

— Что?! — вскрикнул Нэд. — Божечки мои, Тони Старк жив?!

— Да ладно! — поразилась Бэтти.

— И ты молчал, — прищурилась ЭмДжей.

Питер потряс головой.

— Слушайте, во-первых, он это скрывает. Просил меня молчать, когда я пришёл к нему и… Да он жив-то всего неделю! Его вернул доктор Стрэндж с какими-то другими колдунами. Мне не сказали, как, но мистер Старк был очень плох. Честно говоря, я считал, что он до сих пор в коме и…

— Мистер Старк очнулся полтора часа назад, — любезно поведала КАРЕН.

— Спасибо, КАРЕН. Так что да, он живой, и его жена сейчас с ним, и они оба хотят нас видеть, поэтому… идём?

Предложение пойти вогнало друзей Питера в ещё больший ступор.

— Ты предлагаешь нам сейчас, — начал Флэш, — всем вместе просто взять и прийти в комнату к мистеру Старку? Величайшему герою Земли и всей Вселенной?

— Да. Нас же позвали. Вставайте, он не любит ждать.

Переглянувшись, друзья Питера и в самом деле начали вставать.

* * *

Направляясь на встречу с мистером Старком, Питер всерьёз волновался о том, каким его увидит, но в действительности всё оказалось лучше, чем он ожидал: пока остальные вразнобой здоровались с Тони и Пеппер и представлялись им, Питер жадно разглядывал Тони — сидящего в кресле, не на постели, и одетого в футболку с сине-белыми рукавами до локтей и черные свободные штаны. Пеппер примостилась на подлокотник рядом с ним — деловая, в белом костюме. Морган, как и доктора Стрэнджа, в комнате не наблюдалось.

Полностью здоровым Тони не выглядел: бледная новая кожа на месте ран пока отличалась по цвету от остального тела, не хватало и традиционной бородки, на голове было много седых волос. С другой стороны, тех самых ран, повязок и подключения к системе жизнеобеспечения теперь тоже не было, так что дела, к облегчению Питера, явно пошли на лад.

— Вы нас звали, мистер Старк, — подал голос Питер, когда все перезнакомились.

— Звал, Паучок. Вернее, не я, а глава компании.

— Мы с Тони видели новости, и сразу после выпуска со мной связался Тадеуш Росс, — поведала Пеппер.

— Наш Госсекретарь?! — распахнул глаза Нэд.

— Он самый. Как мы и предупреждали Питера, из-за обострения ситуации она в итоге вышла на государственный уровень. Росс выдвинул ультиматум: двадцать четыре часа, по истечении которых либо проблема Человека-Паука должна быть решена моими силами, либо дроны Старк Индастрис будут переданы Министерству обороны, а от них, как вы понимаете, Новым Мстителям.

— Этого нельзя делать, они убийцы! — возмутилась Бэтти. — Они чуть не убили Флэша!

— Да, — подтвердил Флэш. — Я тоже считаю, что отдавать дроны им — не лучшая идея.

— Они просто расстреляют из них Питера, как только он где-то высунет нос, — заключила ЭмДжей.

— Мы не исключаем такой возможности, — согласилась с ней Пеппер. — Однако в этом случае проблему Человека-Паука нужно успеть решить нам.

— Она будет решена, Пеппер, — шагнул вперёд Питер. — Даю слово, у нас есть план, нам осталось обсудить детали. К концу этого дня мы разберёмся и с дронами, и с тем, что говорят обо мне.

— И ты не скажешь нам с Тони, в чём заключается ваш план? 

— Э-э, не думаю, что вам это нужно. Если честно, наш план не предполагает привлекать кого-то ещё, кроме нас самих, — слегка нервно возразил Питер.

— И даже не попросишь мудрого совета, Паучок? — недоверчиво полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Мистер Старк, вы и так уже столько этих ценных советов мне дали! Я… я же им и следую. Я использую КАРЕН, вашу мастерскую. Я помню, что вы говорили о защитных средствах моего изготовления, и… Всё так, как вы учили, сэр. Вы бы не сделали меня Мстителем, если б не верили в меня.

— В этом ты прав, — признал Тони, потом переглянулся с Пеппер и побарабанил пальцами по свободному подлокотнику кресла. — В общем, так, ребятки. Либо вы справляетесь с ситуацией, как Питер пообещал, до конца сегодняшнего дня, задействовав свои блестящие коллективные мозги. Либо вмешаться придётся уже мне. Я улажу конфликт с Россом, но тогда забудьте о супергеройской работе. Вы отправитесь по домам собирать Лего и ходить в школу. Я понятно выразился?

— Да, мистер Старк, — вразнобой ответили Питер и его команда.

— Не слышу?

— Да, мистер Старк! — в этот раз получилось чётче и громче.

— Игры кончились. Хотите называть себя взрослыми — соответствуйте. Время пошло.

* * * 

Встреча с Тони Старком подействовала на Питера и его друзей очень воодушевляюще — умеют же некоторые люди вдохновлять на подвиги других, да так, что вдруг всем захотелось сию же секунду пойти и сделать что-то максимально героическое. Питер, впрочем, сдержался, вместе с остальными вернулся в свою уже почти родную комнату и развернулся к ним. 

— В общем, так, народ. Свои роли вы знаете. Флэш, побудешь сегодня нашим навигатором. Останешься здесь, возьмёшь мой ноутбук и по нему отследишь нас. Твоя задача: организовать качественную запись с жучков, которые я запущу, когда залезу в тот дом.

— Э-э, ясно. Хорошо, — удивленно поморгал Флэш, не ожидавший такого доверия. — Я, правда, никогда такими не управлял, но…

— В ноутбуке есть КАРЕН. Она поможет.

— Разумеется, Питер, — отозвалась КАРЕН.

— Вот. Теперь вы, Нэд, Бэтти, ЭмДжей. Я тут кое-что для вас приготовил за ночь… — Питер подошёл к прикроватной тумбочке с лежащим на ней пакетом и вытащил из него стопку вещей: — Переодевайтесь, это ваши костюмы.

— Что?! — вскрикнули все трое разом.

— Питер, ты сделал нам костюмы? — не поверила ЭмДжей.

— Это же самое крутое, что для меня когда-либо кто-то делал! — восхитился Нэд. — Подожди, а как ты узнал размеры?

— КАРЕН просканировала вас. Для неё это несложно.

— С ума сойти…

— Вы пойдёте к людям, которые используют боевых дронов. Самое малое, что я могу сделать, это вас защитить, — пояснил Питер растроганным друзьям. — Я, кстати, использовал наниты мистера Старка: у него из них весь костюм. Но ту технологию мне не повторить, поэтому на ваших костюмах из нанитов только напыление. Оно прочное, выдержит несколько десятков прямых попаданий от боевых дронов.

— Нанотехнология Тони Старка? — переспросил Нэд. — У тебя есть к ней доступ?

— Не ко всей, Нэд, я же сказал. Но когда я думал вслух, как сделать ваши костюмы прочнее, внезапно отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА — это искин мистера Старка — и посоветовала это нанонапыление. 

— Чува-а-ак, — от избытка чувств Нэд даже покачнулся и едва не сел мимо кресла. — Ты сам, своими руками сделал нам супергеройские костюмы! Это… это…

От восторгов по поводу костюмов отчаянно завидующего Флэша отвлек писк телефона. Новое сообщение в мессенджере поступило от Брэда Дэвиса и содержало оно нечто совсем неожиданное.

— Йоу! — Флэш щёлкнул пальцами. — Отвлекитесь от подарков от Паркера. Мне написал Брэд.

— Брэд Дэвис?! — переспросила Бэтти.

— Ага. Видимо, ваших номеров у него нет. Он пишет, что осознал ошибку, когда подслушал разговор тех типов, и что они подозревают его, поэтому заперли в подвале. Телефон не забрали, решили, что он сел, но Брэд смог включить его на пару минут. Короче, Брэд не верит, что выживет — эти типы готовят для Паркера на вечер что-то грандиозное, и не верит в помощь полиции. Поэтому он потратил заряд на сообщение мне, чтобы я позвал на помощь Человека-Паука.

— Постой, он же считал, что я тебя убил, — не понял Питер.

— Видимо, в том подслушанном разговоре было, что нет. Короче, Паркер, будешь там лазить, вытащи ещё и Брэда. 

— Да без проблем, — пожал плечами Питер. — Кстати, для тебя я тоже сделал костюм. На случай, если дела пойдут не так, и тебе понадобится вмешаться лично или…

Дальнейшее Флэш не слушал, с ошарашенным лицом шагнул к Питеру и забрал из его рук чёрный с красным свёрток.

— Мне?! Паркер, ты сделал это мне?

— Ты ДЧП. Смирись. Ладно, народ, времени нет. Переодеваемся, смотрим планы и выходим. Раз они запланировали что-то на вечер, идти надо сейчас, пока нас не ждут!

Друзья Питера разобрали оставшиеся костюмы.

* * * 

Бросать Питера и его команду на произвол судьбы Тони, понятное дело, не собирался. Он всерьёз думал обсудить варианты выхода из ситуации со всеми ними, но Питер так уверенно заявил о наличии собственного плана, что…

Тони стало любопытно: до чего додумался сам Паучок? Привлёк КАРЕН, намекнул на средства защиты… Крайне любопытно, а потому он решил дать парню шанс и отправил Пеппер за Морган. Получив весточку от ПЯТНИЦЫ о том, что все, кроме Флэша, покинули здание, Тони неспешно направился к нему в комнату и смог вдоволь налюбоваться крайней степенью удивления на его лице.

— Э-э, сэр?

— Расслабься, я не буду мешать, — посоветовал Тони, усаживаясь на диван рядом с ним. 

— Будто вы смогли бы кому-то помешать… — пробормотал Флэш, нервно одергивая рукав костюма.

— О, знакомая работа, — Тони окинул его изучающим взглядом с головы до ног, потом постучал по наручным часам. — ПЯТНИЦА, детка, у меня глюк, или Питер использовал в костюмах нанотехнологии?

— Босс, Питер нуждался в решении проблемы прочности костюма. Обычный материал не выдержал бы многократного попадания боевых дронов, поэтому я порекомендовала ему использовать нанонапыление.

— Значит, не глюк. У остальных ребят такие же?

— Д-да, мистер Старк, — заикаясь, ответил Флэш. — Паркер сделал на всех.

— Хорошо. Значит, я понял его правильно. Так, пока не началось то, что вы там задумали, введи меня в курс дела. Куда отправились твои друзья?

— На Кармин-стрит. Там находится…

Пока Флэш, обмирая от восторга, ужаса и гордости, общался с Тони Старком, задуманная Питером операция началась. ЭмДжей и Бэтти удалось убедить хозяев дома №66, что для опроса им нужны все, кто есть, а потому влезшего в дом через окно Питера и то, как он затянул туда же Нэда, не услышал никто. Проводив друга до компьютера, Питер пополз по потолку над коридором, высматривая вход в подвал, и выпустил горсть жучков.

— КАРЕН, распредели их так, чтобы было хорошо видно происходящее, — шепнул Питер. — Флэш, проверь: как там картинка?

— Понял, Паркер. Сделаю, — откликнулся Флэш, разглядывая открывшиеся окна со всех десяти жучков. — КАРЕН, жучок номер три надо подвинуть к краю шкафа на левый угол. Так, хорошо… Для пятого подойдёт правая занавеска… Седьмой и восьмой — норма, на девятом вроде барахлит звук. Проверь-ка!

— Тестирую звукопередачу с девятого жучка, — отозвалась КАРЕН.

— Обалдеть! Я управляю жучками Человека-Паука! — восторженно взвыл Флэш, увеличивая для проверки одно окно записи за другим. 

Рядом тихо хмыкнул Тони и развернул проекцию из наручных часов, дублируя то, что было в ноутбуке перед Флэшем.

— Э-э, сэр?

— Я только смотрю, пацан. Не хочу сопеть тебе в плечо, так что занимайся своим делом.

— Понял, мистер Старк, — успокоился Флэш и перевёл взгляд на появившегося на пороге Стивена Стрэнджа. — О, вы тоже…

— Я просил тебя не перенапрягаться.

— Вообще не перенапрягаюсь, прям нисколько, док! Сижу на месте, почти не двигаюсь, с яркостью тут всё нормально. Паркер закончит за час.

— Будем надеяться.

Наколдовав себе кресло, Стивен с достоинством опустился в него и принялся размешивать чай в соткавшейся из воздуха пиале. Поморгав, Флэш перевёл взгляд на Тони.

— Сэр, а он…

— Страхует вашу паучью компанию, готов в любой момент открыть портал, — даже не дослушав, объяснил Тони. — Не значит, что он вмешается, но если понадобится — легко. Я здесь за тем же, — и демонстративно постучал пальцами по реактору на груди.

— О, это… То, что делает вас Железным человеком? Там ваш костюм, сэр?

— Он самый. Железный человек ушёл в отставку, но если будет нужен Паучку…

— Я понял, — сглотнув, Флэш вернулся к проверке окон записи. Сейчас он Питеру почти завидовал: у него был целый Тони Старк, готовый побыть супергероем, если потребуется. У самого Флэша, родителям которого чаще всего было совершенно не до него, имелся только шофёр.

— Проявишь себя сегодня, подумаю о стажировке для тебя, — неожиданно подал голос Тони.

— Сэр?

— Возьму вас в команду к Паркеру в Старк Индастрис. Чтобы не скучал. 

— Сэр, это то, о чём я всегда мечтал, вы представить себе не можете, как я…

— Отставить разговоры, следи за ребятами.

— Да, сэр. Я понял, сэр. 

Убедившись, что Флэш с головой ушёл в задание, Тони переглянулся со Стивеном и подмигнул ему — тот отсалютовал пиалой.

Тем временем, Питер добрался-таки до подвала, с легкостью сорвал с петель замок и сунулся внутрь, готовый быстро зажать Брэду рот. Впрочем, этого не потребовалось — Брэд застыл на манер статуи, а потом восторженно зашептал:

— Я знал, что это сработает! И за мной придёт настоящий Человек-Паук.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что я по-прежнему Питер Паркер, Брэд?

— Безусловно.

— И что у тебя очень стрёмные эротические фантазии. Что это были за рассказы про меня и ту блондинку?

— Питер, я… приукрасил для достоверности, — невинно развёл руками Брэд.

— По-моему, тебе надо погуглить значение слова «достоверность».

— Йоу, Паркер! Так его! — восхитился в наушнике Флэш.

— Так, э-э… ладно. Идём, доведу тебя до окна, выберешься отсюда.

— Слушай, для тебя готовится ловушка. На сегодняшний вечер, — начал Брэд, подходя к Питеру.

— Да, да, я уже в курсе. Идём.

На Бликер-стрит Флэш проверил по камерам, где находятся обитатели дома — все четверо героев новостей по-прежнему сидели в гостиной с ЭмДжей и Бэтти.

— Путь свободен, Паркер. Пока все на месте. Как дела, Нэд? 

— Защиту почти прошёл. Скоро начну разворачивать программу, — бешено стуча по клавиатуре, отозвался Нэд. — Мне нужно ещё минут семь-восемь.

— Понял тебя. Девчонки, займите их ещё на десять минут.

На видео ЭмДжей, глянув в камеру на шкафу, едва заметно кивнула, пока Бэтти задавала следующий вопрос об экологической ситуации в городе.

— Пока норма, — констатировал Флэш и слегка потянулся, прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Как-то всё очень просто у них идёт. Тебе не кажется, док? — усмехнулся Тони. 

— Грамотное планирование творит чудеса. Посмотрим, что будет дальше. 

— А то! 

* * *

С планированием всё действительно было в порядке, но только до поры до времени — до того момента, как Нэд запустил свою программу. Оказалось, что Уильям Рива предусмотрел сигнализацию, оповещающую, если кто-то ещё перехватил контроль над его дронами, а потому всё сразу стало скверно.

— Это ловушка! — едва взглянув на экран мобильника, выпалил Уильям. — У нас гости!

— И они с ними заодно! — поддержал его Гутерман, ткнув пальцем в сторону Бэтти и ЭмДжей. 

— Паркер! Вас раскрыли! — протараторил Флэш, панически просматривая трансляции с камер: Нэд ещё не успел выбраться из дома, и до комнаты с окнами ему нужно было пройти часть коридора, куда уже выглянул Гутерман.

— Надеваем маски! — приказал по общей связи Питер и вовремя: с чердака в окна первого этажа кучно полетели дроны, так что маски Бэтти и ЭмДжей натягивали, уже спрятавшись за диваном.

— Паркер, дроны в комнате с девчонками!

— Лечу!..

Пока Питер на паутине летел к ним на выручку, Тони обратился к ПЯТНИЦЕ:

— ПЯТНИЦА, что там с программой контроля?

— Ей удаётся постепенно перехватывать контроль над дронами Уильяма Ривы, босс!

— Насколько постепенно?

— Потребуется не меньше двадцати минут, чтобы отключить их все.

— Ч-ч-ерт. Выпускай боевых дронов Старк Индастрис!

— Нет, мистер Старк! — вскрикнув, схватил его за руку Флэш. — Если вы это сделаете, то нарушите весь план! Они же ещё не признались, а нам надо не только уничтожить их дроны, но и оправдать Питера Паркера!

— Парень, они стреляют по твоим друзьям.

— Босс, жду подтверждения, — вставила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста! Этого делать нельзя. Паркер справится, Человек-Паук справится, он же к этому готовился! Ему надо только их разговорить!

На экране во всех окнах мелькали выстрелы и летали куски штукатурки, а вот после… Тони и Флэш с ужасом уставились на забившихся в угол и орущих Бэтти и ЭмДжей, видевших явно не просто дроны над головой. На Нэда, бегущего по коридору с воплем: «А-а-а! Меня преследуют пауки!» И, наконец, на Питера, прыгающего со стены на стену, уворачиваясь от не меньше полусотни дронов, палящих прицельно в него.

— Всё ещё считаешь, мне нужно вмешиваться? — уточнил Тони.

— Нет, они справятся, сэр, — собрав все остатки уверенности, упрямо возразил Флэш. — Нам нужна всего одна запись.

— Записи сейчас легко подделываются, — подал голос из своего кресла Стивен.

— Верно говоришь, док, — признал Тони. — ПЯТНИЦА, подключись к камерам Паркера и выдай это как прямую трансляцию в блог Паучка. Оповести все ведущие телеканалы и новостные порталы, чтобы они дали это в эфир. Если признание состоится, его должны увидеть не в записи.

— Выполняю, босс.

— Но мистер Старк! — вмешался Флэш. — Они же там тоже могут узнать, что идёт трансляция, и не станут ни в чём признаваться.

— Справедливо, пацан. ПЯТНИЦА, обеспечь зданию информационную блокаду. Они не должны узнать о трансляции.

— Сделано, босс!

— А теперь будем надеяться, что Паучок их всё-таки разговорит и…

Стивен Стрэндж махнул рукой, и в комнате сами собой возникли Хэппи Хоган и Мэй Паркер.

— Ох, а мы вроде бы просто постучали в дверь, — выдала Мэй.

— Что случилось? — уточнил Тони.

— На Мэй напали, — ответил раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий Хэппи. — В смысле пытались напасть и захватить в заложники, но меня не проведёшь. Я с ними справился.

— Да, — признательно улыбнулась Мэй. — И мы были здесь недалеко, поэтому решили заглянуть. А у вас тут что? — она задержала взгляд на проекциях перед Тони.

— Рассаживайтесь. У нас конец игры. 

* * *

Бой для Питера оказался сложнее, чем в Лондоне — во многом из-за стен и потолков, ограничивающих пространство для манёвра. Но он всё равно старательно прикрывал своих паучьих друзей, чьи костюмы пока блестяще справлялись с попадающими зарядами. С иллюзиями вышло сложнее — ни у Нэда, ни у Бэтти, ни у ЭмДжей не было паучьего чутья, а потому всё, что оставалось Питеру, — это отлавливать участвующих в сотворении иллюзий дронов и сталкивать их между собой.

— Может, всё-таки поговорим? — предложил он уже в двенадцатый раз, когда Клаус Гутерман, наконец, согласился.

— И о чём нам с тобой говорить, Паркер? Скоро от тебя все равно ничего не останется.

— Допустим, но вы хотя бы можете сказать, зачем вам это нужно? Я же вам дорогу не переходил.

— Ну да. Правда, из-за тебя мы потеряли нашего шефа, и хотя с этим смириться было непросто, без ЭДИТ совсем тяжело.

— Да, как-то не очень, — подтвердил стоявший рядом с Гутерманом в углу Рива.

— Так это всё из-за доступа к дронам Старка? — увернувшись от очередного дрона, переспросил Питер. — Вам-то они зачем? Вы вон сколько своих сделали!

— Недостаточно для того, что мы хотим.

— И чего же? — подала голос порядком дезориентированная ЭмДжей. Воспользовавшись передышкой, она помогла Бэтти встать. — Мирового господства?

— Детка, даже если б это было так, думаешь, мы бы тебе сказали? — расхохотался Гутерман.

— А почему нет-то? — бочком ввалившись в разгромленную гостиную, поинтересовался Нэд. — Разве не так поступают все великие злодеи? Они же только рады объяснить свой злодейский план.

— Да, зая, именно так, — покивала Бэтти, опираясь на руку ЭмДжей. — Вы же видите, что нам против вас не выстоять. Так почему бы не поговорить?

— Брэд сказал, что у вас против меня какой-то по-настоящему мощный план, — спрыгнув с потолка, Питера встал точно перед тремя своими друзьями.

— Всего лишь план «Б», — снисходительно усмехнулся Гутерман. — Но он нам не понадобится, потому что вы сами пришли сюда.

— Да, задали же вы нам работёнку, — вздохнул Рива. — Пришлось столько фальшивых нападений снимать, чтобы народ отвернулся от Паука, а он всё геройствует и геройствует!

— Что поделаешь, — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Нью-Йорк меня любит.

— Больше не будет любить, — пообещала Виктория. — У нас уже готово видео, где ты зверски расправляешься с группой людей. А ещё, уже сегодня вечером ты нападёшь на журналистов возле этого дома. В прямом эфире предложишь дронам стрелять в них в упор. 

— О да, — многообещающе подмигнул Гутерман. — И мне уже шепнули, что трансляцию в этот раз даст не какой-то там Daily Bugle, а CNN!

— А как же Брэд Дэвис? — напомнил Питер. — Пока вы тут отвечали на вопросы, я его вытащил из подвала, и он отсюда далеко.

— Мальчик, да кто ему поверит? — снисходительно улыбнулась Дженис. — А если и поверит — не страшно. Человек-Паук мечтал ему отомстить, и его жестокая смерть очень опечалит нас всех.

— Ну да… — Питер немного помолчал — при зависших и не стреляющих дронах тишина казалась неестественной: — А вы не думали, что я смогу вас остановить? Взгляните, вы столько раз стреляли в меня и в моих друзей, но мы по-прежнему стоим на ногах.

— Ненадолго, — пообещала Виктория.

— В точку, — согласился с ней Гутерман. — А если тебе вдруг придёт в голову идиотская идея напасть не на дронов, а на нас четверых, то предупреждаю: у нас твоя любимая тётушка.

Питер замер.

— Как?

— Да вот наняли пару парней, которые увели её прямо из-под носа её бойфренда…

«Питер, это неправда! — завопил в наушнике у Питера и всех остальных Флэш. — Они не смогли, твоя тётя сейчас здесь, рядом со мной».

«Да, милый, не слушай их, — послышался голос и Мэй. — Меня Хэппи спас, так что мы тут теперь просто ждём тебя».

Рефлекторно коснувшись уха в начале послания от Флэша и Мэй, Питер опустил руку и сделал шаг вперёд.

— Хорошая попытка, но нет. Я точно знаю, что моя тётя не у вас, поэтому предлагаю вам сдаться прямо сейчас. Вы выйдете отсюда и расскажете обо всём полиции.

Рива, Гутерман, Дженис и Виктория дружно расхохотались.

— Малыш, ты такой наивный, — покачала головой Виктория. — Зачем нам кому-то сдаваться, если у нас боевые дроны?

— И вам подчиняется всего два десятка из них. Остальные выведены из строя.

— Пусть так, — признал Гутерман. — Но скрутить тебя хватит и их, ты на прицеле, а потом мы получим огромное количество новых. У Дженис есть знакомая в Старк Индастрис. Говорят, уже через сутки контроль над дронами получим мы, Новые Мстители, и передаст его нам сам Госсекретарь.

— Не надейтесь, — послышалось от двери. 

Резко развернувшись, и команда преступников, и паучья команда одинаково шокировано уставились на генерала Росса в сопровождении бойцов национальной гвардии.

— Вам теперь светит не мировое господство, а международный трибунал. За участие в массовых разрушениях и покушение на жизни мирных граждан.

— Слушайте, мы ни при чём! — попытался оправдаться Гутерман. — Мальчишка подставил нас. Я не знаю, что вам наговорил Питер Паркер…

— Лично мне мистер Паркер не говорил ничего, — спокойно ответил Росс. — Мне позвонила миссис Поттс, когда я был здесь по делам, и попросила обратить внимание на очень интересную трансляцию.

— Трансляцию? — переспросил Питер, стянув маску.

— Да, мистер Паркер. Вы были в эфире ведущих американских телеканалов последние двадцать минут.

— Оу, — Питер понизил голос: — Ты смог додуматься до такого, Флэш?

«Ну, если совсем честно, это был не я. Трансляцию тебе организовал мистер Старк».

— Ну, дела… — простонал за спиной Питера Нэд. — Мы же теперь стали мировыми знаменитостями! И… и все увидят нас как новых супергероев.

— А вы претендуете на роль новых супергероев? — неожиданно откликнулся на его слова Росс.

— Сэр, я… э-э…

— Сэр, если честно мы… эм… — Бэтти попыталась помочь Нэду, но тоже не справилась с волнением.

— Что скажете вы, мистер Паркер? — не дождавшись ответа от них, обратился к Питеру Росс. — Вы теперь наши Новые Мстители?

— Сэр, ещё рано говорить о чём-то таком, — остро ощущая себя героем новостной трансляции, как минимум, национального масштаба, начал Питер. — Нам слишком мало лет, мы даже не закончили учиться в школе. И… и вообще, нам нужно очень многому научиться, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться к таким героям, как Железный человек, Тор, капитан Америка, капитан Марвел и все они. Мы это понимаем, правда.

За спиной у Питера активно закивали Нэд, Бэтти и ЭмДжей. Краем глаза он увидел искры портала в коридоре, после чего ко всей компании нерешительно подошёл Флэш.

— Вот, кстати, ещё один наш участник, он был нашим навигатором и пострадал от их рук вчера.

— Да, мы слышали комментарии вашего навигатора во время трансляции, мистер Паркер, — невозмутимо произнёс Росс. — Так что всё-таки с моим вопросом? Ваш ответ: «нет»? 

— Я… — Питер пожал руку Флэшу и беспомощно оглянулся на остальных. Потом снова повернулся к Россу. — Сэр, если вы спрашиваете, готовы ли мы защищать тех, кому нужна помощь, — да, готовы. Готов ли я и дальше быть дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком — да, конечно. И я знаю, если мне понадобится поддержка, мои друзья, вся моя паучья команда будет со мной и… — Питер запнулся, нашёл взглядом настоящую камеру в руках у журналиста CNN, успевшего зайти в дом, и сделал глубокий вдох.

— И да, мы Новые Мстители. 

Бойцы национальной гвардии и журналисты устроили овацию. Слушая их аплодисменты и чувствуя одобрительные похлопывания друзей по спине и плечам, Питер широко улыбнулся в камеру, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, что за ним наблюдает сам Железный человек.

Потом было шумно. Местами — умеренно шумно, а порой настолько шумно и ярко от вспышек подтянувшихся журналистов, что Питер сделал мысленную заметку непременно поговорить с Тони Старком на тему его ПТСР. Новых Мстителей не отпускали долго, но всё же позволили уйти, когда за «голодных усталых детей» заступилась привезённая Хэппи Мэй, а сам Хэппи вспомнил о своей профессии охранника и провёл Питера с друзьями сквозь толпу. 

Потом была пицца. Большая, в количестве десяти штук, любезно заказанная Пеппер. И были посиделки в комнате Питера, по жизни в которой он уже начал немного скучать. И объявление от Пеппер о том, что за спасение репутации Старк Индастрис вся паучья команда награждается поездкой во Францию с сопровождающими в лице Хэппи и Мэй. 

Ну а после не верящего, что кошмар последних дней закончился, Питера отозвал в сторонку Тони Старк.

— На пару слов, Паучок.

— Да, мистер Старк. Конечно, — перехватив поудобнее сопящую в плечо Морган, Питер послушно отошёл вместе с Тони к окну. — Что вы хотели мне сказать?

— Во-первых, я доволен тем, как ты решил проблему.

— Вы же уже это сказали во время тоста!

— Не перебивай взрослых.

— Простите.

— Так вот. Эту проблему ты решил неплохо. С предыдущей, в общем-то, тоже справился хорошо, но там нужно кое-что прояснить.

— Угу, — не рискнув перебивать, выразил полную готовность слушать Питер.

— Хэппи показал тебе мастерскую в моём джете.

— Угу.

— Можешь отвечать словами. Он дал тебе возможность сделать в ней новый костюм.

— Да, мистер Старк. Было очень удобно.

— И он же включил тебе музыку.

— Очень крутую, да! Под неё прям хорошо что-то создавать и...

— Back in Black, — пристально глядя в глаза, напомнил Тони.

— Именно эту песню, ага! Очень крутая. Очень.

Тони наклонил голову к Питеру, по-отечески положил руку ему на плечо и заговорщически понизил голос: 

— Так вот, тот самый вопрос, Пит, — пауза. — Ты и правда назвал AC/DC Led Zeppelin?

_Конец _


End file.
